Goal by heart
by Lendra-chan
Summary: Kaoru is a pro soccer player. But her father's rage since her mothers death causes him to abuse her. When she loses the soccer championships, will she be helped by a person from her opposing team? Or will her father choose her fate?
1. And the heat is on

Authors Notes: Hey everyone! I'm starting a new story Don't worry I'm going to continue my other story 'Waterfall' but I thought I could write two since I have an idea for other stories. Ok this is my second fanfic, so please bare with me if it's a little sloppy U anyway, this is the first chapter so please enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: And the heat is on  
  
Kaoru Kamiya, a junior at Junaziko high school, was locked in the battle of a soccer game. The champion ships game was in session. Brutal as it was, she continued to fight with all she had. It was almost half time, and she was just bursting with energy. She was fighting against the toughest opponents her team ever had. Her team had been undefeatable. Until now. They were neck and neck. Tied in a tight knot. She was relieved to say the least. All other teams they faced were creamed by them. She began to lose hope that there was an actual challenging team out there. Her team was named, 'The Ravens'. It was an all girls team. She was proud of the name. And the team she faced where named, 'The Crimson Knights'. That was a good strong name. She commented to herself. She was the team captain for her team, or in other words, the best player. And from her observation, only one person stood out on the opposing team...  
  
Who was that person anyway?...  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Kenshin Himura was racing down the field at a speed not even he knew he had. But surprisingly, he wasn't tiring one bit. He actually felt he could speed up more. But, he would rather let the other team suffer. He knew they couldn't keep up so he didn't even bother to raise his speed. He snickered as he ran with the ball right in front of his feet, gracefully dribbling it through the other players. He was too preoccupied with laughing at their frustrated faces that he almost didn't notice the ball being swept from his possession. He blinked, and whipped around to find the other teams captain, running the opposite direction of him, with the ball. His eye twitched with annoyance as he then chased after the ball. He almost felt like he was in a game of cat and mouse. A very complicated game. He shook his head with a chuckle. He wasn't complaining. He hadn't faced a team yet that was any competition for his team. He then grinned as he thought about how strange it was that it was a girls team he was challenged by. He then led his focus to the other teams captain in front of him. He didn't really know who she was, but she was hot to say the least.  
  
Who was she?...  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"BEEEEEEEEP!"  
  
The buzzer for half time squalled loudly. Kaoru walked over to her team mates in the same state they all were in. Drenched in their own sweat. Sure it may sound disgustingly uncomfortable. But once you got out in the game, it was all worth while. She was tossed a cold bottle of water by one of her team mate friends, Misao Makimachi, and she caught it with ease. Although Kaoru was hot and sweaty, she was still a sight to behold. She was beautiful to say the least. She had sapphire eyes that gleamed with pride, and determination. She had raven hair that glistened with natural navy blue hue. She had a beautiful figure, and porcelain skin to top it all off. Her hair was tied in a pony tail, and was now drenched with the water she received from Misao. It felt so good just to cool down during half time. Kaoru still couldn't believe that they were actually playing in the champion ships. She was excited beyond something she couldn't dream of. But...she was also...scared. Kaoru had a secret that she wished to share with no one. It still remained a secret for so many years. Kaoru shook her head to clear her mind of those thoughts. She then heard a couple of the girls mumbling about the other team. She decided to join in on the conversation.  
  
"Look at those boys. They think they're so good. We'll show them!" One of the girls sneered. She then took a chug of her water as another girl spoke.  
  
"I heard that one of them is gay. The team leader. But I don't believe it. He's too good looking to be." She giggled with a blush. Kaoru then drifted into her own world for a moment, still hearing the comments of the others.  
  
"The one she's talking about is the one right there. With the orange red hair tied in a high pony tail. You see him?" Another girl answered. Kaoru then carefully glanced at the opposite side of the field where the other team was. The stadium was something close to what a football field would look like. It was all open so it was like they were playing on a regular field. Only with a screaming crowd, and brightly lit, neon lights. She pin pointed the place where they other team was, and easily spotted the guy under the bursting light. He wasn't good looking. No...not at all. He was gorgeous! If a man could be gorgeous. He was handsome no doubt. But...in a way,...in a manly way,...he was...well...Kaoru simply spit it out. Sexy! He was sexy. She wasn't afraid to admit it. But...he was the opposing team. It wasn't her place to start giggle gawking. In other words, not her time to stare at the opposite sex in a admiring way. But before she could turn her head back to the conversation of her team, to her dismay, she found herself staring right into the eyes of the guy she was quote on quote, giggle gawking. He had...the most beautiful eyes she could dream of! Violet-plum with a mixture of gold. She blushed a faint pink, and turned her head back to her conversation circle.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Kenshin was talking with his team mates at the time, but couldn't help the feeling that someone was watching him arouse in his system. Well of COURSE someone was watching him. He was in the middle of a champion ship game with hundreds of screaming fans in all directions. He was about to shrug the feeling off his shoulders before he caught a glimpse of something in the corner of his eye. He turned his head from his friend to come eye to eye with sapphire. He blinked a couple times before she turned away. He couldn't really tell what her facial expression was because the field was so wide. But he sure could see HER alright. And man she was fine! He wasn't a pimp type guy no. But...she just wasn't your ordinary beauty queen. Not that beauty queens were ordinary. He was just about to get a better look at her before a hand came waving in front of his face, waking him from his day dream.  
  
"Oro? Uhh...what were we talking about again?..." Kenshin asked sheepishly. His friend, Sanosuke Sagara, sighed in annoyance.  
  
"We were talking about the other team! Y'know, the girls team?" He said, emphasizing the word 'girls'. Kenshin then nodded his head and smiled cockily. "Anyway, we were talking about how they think that they're so good. I mean look at them. Optimism written in their faces. I can't wait to see what they'll look like when we beat 'em. Eh Kenshin?" He said while turning to face his friend. He then noticed he was staring at a girl on the other side of the field. A.k.a Kaoru.  
  
"...yeah..." Kenshin said slowly, still entranced by the girl he was looking at. He watched her laugh, and he smiled. He suddenly was pulled out of his train of thought by a loud buzzer, announcing that half time was over, and the game was about to continue. Kenshin sighed, and shook his head. He took one last swig of his water before he returned to the field, pumped and ready for more. He then stole another glance at Kaoru, and she was rolling her shoulder, stretching it while bending her neck here and there. He smiled slyly. He would have some fun before the game ended. All set up and ready to go, the referee blew his whistle, and the second half began. Sweat pored down their faces as the flares of the game burned higher than ever.  
  
And the heat is on...  
  
That's all for now! :D please review! 


	2. Slow motion

Authors Notes: Ok This is the second chapter to my new story!! Yay! And yes I play soccer! And I love it! Anyway, thank you all for the reviews! I appreciate your support.   
  
Chapter 2: Slow motion  
  
Kaoru was sweating bullets. The game was so intense. She got shivers down her spine just thinking about the score. It was 2 to 2. Still tied since the first half. Both teams, hers and the other, had experienced goalies. At the least they both took over 30 shots and only two passed those human brick walls. Only two. And to think out of those two people, the number of times the ball slipped passed them was exactly the same. Kaoru was surprised truthfully. Her teams goalie never let a ball slip by, but this was one awesome team she was facing! She glanced at the score board, and gasped. They only had 3 minutes left. If they stayed tied, they would have to go into over time! It would be after 1 am before anything happened! Kaoru took a deep breath, and continued to play the game. It started to thunder, and the rain began to pour down. The sky held no sign of the weather change since the sun had set hours before the game started. But even though the weather was against them, they continued to play on.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Kenshin had the ball again, and he was swiveling past all the opposite players. He then spotted that girl he was staring at not too long ago. As he ran with the ball at his feet, the rain soaking him, he smiled slyly. He ran past her, brushing his hand across her petite yet perfectly curved butt. He looked back, and saw her flush a deep red. He laughed and then continued on his way. All the players were after him, and he knew it. The score boards time read only 20 seconds left. Only 20 seconds to confirm the score. That drove Kenshin into overdrive. He was close to the goal, with 15 players right on his tail. His heart started to thump, matching the rains hard beating.  
  
19...ba bump...  
  
18...ba bump...  
  
17...ba bump...  
  
The seconds were ticking in his mind as he drew closer and closer the goal. He saw the goalie take her defensive stance as he approached at fast speeds. Then...everything seemed to play in slow motion. He could hear himself breathing, his heart pounding, and all the screams of the fans seemed to fade. The score board read only 8 seconds remained. Kenshin knew it wouldn't work if he dribbled closer. So he stopped the ball and lifted his leg ready to strike with all he had. Everything still played in slow motion.  
  
5...ba bump....  
  
4...ba bump....  
  
He kicked the ball as hard as he could, and watched it rocket towards the goal. The rain still pouring hard. His heart still pounding. Everything still in slow motion.  
  
3...ba bump....  
  
2...ba bump....  
  
The goalie jumped into the air, reaching for the ball. But in the last second, her feet slipped beneath her on the slippery ground, and the ball only brushed against her fingers as in hit the net behind her. A perfect....clean...goal.  
  
1......ba bump....  
  
BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!! "AND THE CRIMSON KNIGHTS TAKE THE WIN!! 3 to 2!! A WONDERFUL GAME FOLKES!!" The announcer blared. Kenshin through his hands in the air and jumped, shouting a 'yes' fallowed by a 'whoo!' All of his team mates gathered around him, some tackling him playfully. The boys team had one the championships, and were ready to move to the bigger leagues.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Kaoru stood in the pouring rain in the middle of the field. She couldn't believe it. Her team had just lost. After all the hard work they put through the season...they lost. Kaoru was a good sport, and wouldn't let that bother her. It was what would happen to her after the game. What would she tell her father?...She dread the thought of what he might say...or do for that matter. Ever since her mother died 8 years ago, her father had become an alcoholic. And that's why Kaoru had to be perfect. She had to get perfect grades in school, she had to get perfect friends, she had to be the perfect single, and she had to win to be perfect. She hated it. She hated trying to be perfect. She wanted to be normal, simple, and fun to be around. But her father prevented that. One night when she had come home two minutes after he requested, he had beaten her until she was nearly bad enough to be sent to the hospital. But he wouldn't let her. Now that Kaoru had the news of losing the championships to bring home, she wasn't sure if she would last the night. She shook her head to clear her mind, and looked at the boys. They were all clustered together with the look of total bliss on their faces, and she smiled at that. She was happy that good things came out if things like that. She then put a determined look on her face. She wasn't going to let that loss ruin the fun she had at during the game. She then filed into a line with her team, and so did the other team. They walked passed each other, giving high fives, saying 'good game' to each player. Once Kaoru had reached Kenshin, she smiled sadly at him, and gave him an individual 'good game'. They all walked off the field, and the memories of the game burned it their minds. All the crowds were exiting the field, all either happy faces, or sad smiles plastered on for their expressions. The rain had died, and Kaoru walked away from the group on her own, leaving everyone without notice. Only one person seemed to spot her in the dark of night. She walked along the dirt road, cars all lined up on her right. She was holding her cleats, and water bottle in hand. She then felt a light draft from behind her, and quickly turned her head around to glance back. She saw only the sight of a dark dirt road, and the cars with people entering them. She shook her head while turning back around. When she did, someone was standing right in front her.  
  
"Hey!! Great game back there!" Kenshin shouted with bliss laced in his voice.  
  
"EEP!" Kaoru squeaked as the voice made her heart jump in her throat. She then took a deep breath, and placed her hand over her heart.  
  
"Scare you?" He asked, bending over to look at her with a chuckle. He smiled slyly when she lifted her head and glared at him, a sapphire flame, burning in her eyes.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
'God she's even better looking up close!' Kenshin thought to himself. He smiled, and stood up straight. She did the same, and closed her eyes, eyebrows knitted together in annoyance, and walked straight past him.  
  
"H-hey! Wait up! What's with the attitude? C'mon be a good sport!" Kenshin said as he jogged to catch up to her. She then smirked and kept walking.  
  
"Geez lighten up! You played a really great game back there! Really!" Kenshin said with a sincere voice. Kaoru stopped and whipped her head to look at him.  
  
"Yeah well obviously not good enough..." She said with a sneer, and then started to walk off again. Kenshin then got serious. He walked up to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to stop. She then shrugged off his shoulder, and turned to face him again.  
  
"What do you want?!" Kaoru asked in frustration. Kenshin then got angry. He was trying to compliment her, and all she was doing was being a sour puss. What he didn't know was that she wasn't acting like that out of the game. It was out of something, going to happen.  
  
"Now you listen to me! Here I am, trying to compliment you on a job well done! And you played a hell of a damn good game out there! And all you're doing is blowing up in my face, because you can't face the fact that we beat you!" Kenshin said with a stern tone. Kaoru's eyes then brimmed with tears. He didn't understand what she was so ruffled about.  
  
"You don't understand!! It's not the game that I'm-" Kaoru was about to finish, when he interrupted her.  
  
"Then what!? What's got you so ticked off that you're being a brat?! Tell me!" Kenshin said, waiting for an answer. Kaoru then lost control of her tears. They poured down her face, much like what the rain had done. She then marched up into his face, and glared at him while answering his question.  
  
"Because I'm so damn frightened about what my dad's going to do to me when I tell him we lost!!! That's why!!!!!! You happy?!?!? Now you know!!!!" Kaoru yelled while she slowly recoiled off of him and turned around and wept silently into her hands. Kenshin was bewildered. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was...was her father abusive? Kenshin then felt like he had just pulled the plug, and drained the water in the pool. His eyes then glazed over with a sift hue, and he carefully walked over to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder, and turned her to face him half way.  
  
"Hey...I'm really sorry...I didn't mean to pry into a family affair...I'm really sorry..." He said as he looked at her. She lifted her head from her hands, and looked at him. She then slowly walked to him, and rested her head on his shoulder, and began to weep again. Kenshin felt awful. He then lifted his other hand, and placed it on her other shoulder, comforting her in her state. He didn't know what was going on in this girls family, but he would find out. If she liked it or not, he would find out.  
  
All in slow motion.  
  
That's all for now! :D please review 


	3. A surprise unknown

Authors notes: Hey every one! I just updated my other story waterfall! Man it's really hard trying to figure out what to write next!! I have another story theme brewing in my head, and it's been there for a while! Tell me if you like when you review! Ok it's this!  
  
PLEASE READ THIS!!! TELL ME IF IT'S A GOOD IDEA!!  
  
Kaoru is an angel, and she is the guardian angel of Kenshin who is born with a gift. That is, his angel is like a real human being only with wings and stuff XD. Anyway, when Kenshin is fooled by Tomoe, and Kaoru tries to warn him, he grows angry, and sentences her to be 'Removed' without even knowing he what he did! Which means, her wings will be cut, and she will be a fallen angel. When Kaoru's state of depression fades away and she catches Tomoe in the act of cheating on Kenshin, will Kaoru use the rest of the strength to go back in time a stop it from happening, or will something else be the problem she has to stop in the past? And if it is, will she be stuck as a fallen angel forever?  
  
Anyway, let's get on with the chapter shall we? :D  
  
Chapter 3: A surprise unknown  
  
Kenshin had decided to walk Kaoru home that night. At first she protested saying she could make it on her own, but Kenshin wasn't going to let her. Kaoru finally gave into his stubbornness, and let him walk her home. She sighed with a smile played on her lips as they walked the deserted streets together. The silence was surprisingly comfortable. Kaoru smiled sadly when she reached her house. She then sniffed away the last of her tears, and turned to face Kenshin.  
  
"Well, we're here. I'm really sorry about the...uh...thing earlier. Thanks for helping me. You can leave now. I wouldn't want to keep you any longer." Kaoru said while trying to hide her growing fear. He just looked at her and then smiled.  
  
"It's no problem. Anyway, I should get going. I hope to see you soon. Later." Then he walked off, taking a right into an alley. Kaoru took a deep breath after watching him walk off. She then opened her front door, and stepped inside to be greeted by the putrid smell of alcohol and liquor. She wrinkled her nose, and held it to stop the foul smell from reaching her sense anymore. She turned around, and close the door quietly, so she didn't disturb her father. But forgetting to lock it, she made her way through the hall. Still holding her nose, she started to tiptoe towards the stairs. She was almost there until she breathed in a cloud of cigarette smoke. Her eyes started to water as she held her mouth along with her nose.  
  
"Please no! Don't cough!! Please, please, please, please!! Not here not now!!" Kaoru begged in her mind. But then her lungs burst and a small cough emitted from her burning throat. Kaoru began to shiver. Suddenly, a roar thundered through the whole house. Kaoru's breathing suddenly became ragged as she heard the large thumping of feet, make their way towards her. She turned around to see her father, staggering towards her with an empty liquor bottle in his hands, and a cigarette but hanging from his mouth.  
  
"Soooo...how dis the gase go?..." Asked her very drunk father. Kaoru couldn't find the words to tell him. They were caught in her throat. All she could do was stare at him in utter silence. His hazy gaze became clouded over with drunken anger as a vain throbbed on his forehead.  
  
"I assed youu...hows the ggaammssee wenntzz!!!!!" He roared as he walked up to her, stumbling here and there. She shook her head, trying to tell him she couldn't speak. He became furious! How dare she now answer when he asked her a question. He then raised his empty fist, and rocketed down and smacked her hard on her right cheek. Kaoru was flung from her position because of the strength behind the blow. She hit the floor with a pain surging through her body. She held her cheek as it stung. She knew that this night wouldn't be something to look forward to.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Kenshin had heard everything. Even though he turned into the alley, once she stepped inside and closed the door, he rushed up to it, and pressed an ear to it. He flinched when he heard her cough lightly, and then he started to shiver when he heard the large thumping of feet coming towards the door. He almost thought that the man had sensed him and was coming up to the door to beat him into a pulp. Until he heard him starting to walk straight ahead to where Kenshin was sitting, listening to all of it.  
  
"Soooo...how dis the gamse go?..." Kenshin heard the slurred question of the man. He was most likely asking the girl. When he didn't hear her reply, he practically shouted in his mind, 'what are you doing!!?!!? Answer him before he kills you!!!' but he still didn't hear her say anything. He then heard the man ask the same question, only this time with more anger, and force. He still didn't hear her. His eyes widened when he heard a loud 'smack' and a bashing sound.  
  
'He...he hit her!! That bastard hit his own daughter!!!' Kenshin yelled in his mind. He was seething with anger. But then, he heard the tender voice of the girl speak up.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"I...we...it was...a really tight g-game and..." Kaoru began as she stuttered with her words. She was so frightened about what her dad was going to do to her that she was almost thinking about lying to him about her teams loss. When she decided to scratch that idea, her fathers voice broke her train of thoughts.  
  
"Yoouu lossedd didn yoouu!!!!" He screamed at her. Kaoru then started to shake in fear as she shook her head frantically.  
  
"Youu worrthhleezz son of a biittcchhhzz!!!" He shouted as he raised his hand that held the empty liquor bottle. Kaoru then closed her eyes tight, waiting for the pain to reach her. But it never did. When she opened her eyes, a figure was standing over her.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Kenshin had heard him scream at her, and didn't take another second to waste. He opened the door, and rushed inside. He saw her father, raising the liquor bottle, and stepped in front of her. For some reason when her father saw him, he stopped.  
  
"Now now sir! What she was trying to say was that she won the championships! And that she was uhh...too excited to speak so it looked like she was refusing to answer you, when she was...just too whelmed up to answer...eh heh heh." Kenshin answered as he tugged at the collar of his jersey. The man eyed him suspiciously. He then turned him angry gaze to Kaoru, who was still crouched on the flour.  
  
"Is whatz hee saayzz truuee Kaoru?..." Asked her father as he stared at the shuttering girl. Kaoru could only nod. He then shifted his cold glare back to Kenshin.  
  
"Andz whoo mighttzz yoouu beee?" Slurred her father. Kenshin then gukped but thought quickly.  
  
"I'm her boyfriend...and...team mate! M-my name is Kenshin Himura..sir." Kenshin said with a nervous smile. Her father then shook his head and then thumped off into the living room. Kenshin then sighed in relief as he lowered his shoulders. He then heard Kaoru gasp behind him. He turned to face her, and then turned to look at what she was looking at. His eyes grew wide when he saw her father, furry and hatred burning in his drunken eyes.  
  
"Yoouu llyyiinn bbazzzttarrddzz!! II juuzz saww the newwz!!! Itt saayzz thaa Kaoru looossed!!" He screeched as he started to charge towards Kenshin and Kaoru. Kenshin then, having quick reflexes, turned around, and grabbed Kaoru. He positioned her bridal style, and prepared for her fathers attack. When he came within three feet of him, Kenshin vanished into thin air. Her father then stared wide eyed at where Kenshin and his daughter once where. He quickly turned around and saw then slip out the door. Her father then grew even more furious then before if possible, and chased them out the door. Once he reached it he saw Kenshin and Kaoru dashing off into the darkness of night.  
  
"I'lll geezz yoouu bbaaccckkkzz Kaoru!!! Yoouu Biittcchhzz!!! I'll ggeeettzz yyouu annndd yyoouuurr ffuunnnkkiinnzz mmaann whhooree!!!" Her father yelled at the top of his lungs, slurring his swears into the night air as they vanished from sight.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
The next thing Kaoru new, she was placed on a warm bed in a dark room. She blinked while regaining her composure, and looked around the new area.  
  
"It's ok. You're in safe hands now." She heard a comforting voice behind her. She whipped her head around to have a light suddenly flicker on, and found herself, starring into the eyes of her savior.  
  
"I....thank you." Kaoru whispered out. She didn't know what to say. She was so shocked that he suddenly appeared in front of her that she was almost lost for words. He laughed and shook his head with his hands up bay his face.  
  
"It wasn't anything big. Anyway, I really don't care what your father might say or do. I'm not letting you go back into the hands of that abusive man." Kenshin said as he started to sneer. Kaoru then had a quick change of mood.  
  
"Why did you say that I won the championships? And that I was on your team?!" She asked as she began to fume. Kenshin put his hands up in defense, much like they were before.  
  
"I was only trying to protect you!!" He said as she gave him an angry gaze. She then narrowed her eyes even more.  
  
"And why did you say that you were my boyfriend huh!?" Kaoru asked with a huff. He could have just left it at team mates! But nooo he had to go into a relationship lie!! They always have the downfalls when lying about relationships. Kenshin just let an 'oro' escape his lips as he tried to answer her.  
  
"Uhh...I...um...I didn't want him thinking that I was some kind of rapist! Y'know!! Fathers are quick to judge!" Kenshin said, clearly he was lying. Kaoru just gave him a glare, telling him that she didn't buy it. Kenshin sighed, and then lowered his head in defeat.  
  
"Fine you caught me. I wanted him to think that we were boyfriend and girlfriend so he wouldn't wind if I put some moves on her and stuff like that." Kenshin said all in one breath. Kaoru then crossed her arms.  
  
"I knew that there was another reason behi- HEY WAIT!!! WHAT?!??!" Kaoru asked once his answer finally reached her mind. Kenshin just smiled slyly as she started to flush a deep crimson. He then smiled sincerely.  
"I'm only joking!! I just added that on for kicks! No worries!" Kenshin said as he chuckled. 'Although there should have been a lot more to that answer then there was. Like bedding her and-' His bad side was then interrupted by his other conscience. 'What are you Talking about!?! You disgusting pervert!!' His other side just nodded and snickered. Kenshin then shook his head to get the voices to stop. Now was not the time to be scitsofrenic! Wow...that was a new one.  
  
"Listen! I know it was risky about telling your father that we were on the same team but just hear me out." Kenshin said to her, trying to calm her nerves.  
  
"Oh you have a plan?...What is it then?" Kaoru asked as her patients were starting to run dry.  
  
"Hold on!! I'll tell you! Just-" Kenshin was interrupted by her.  
  
"C'mon!! I want to know what you have planned in that playboy mind of yours!!" She said as she looked at him.  
  
'Oh man you have no idea what I have in store for you baby! Purrrr' His bad side said while making a sound that was close to a purring sound. 'Stop that!!! Down boy!!' His good side ordered. Kenshin was starting to get frustrated. Although his voices where good company, they really didn't know how to handle this girl very well.  
  
"IIIIIII wiiilll...tell you once I think of it ok?..." Kenshin said softly, hoping she would give him some slack.  
  
Kaoru just sighed, and fell back onto the bed. This was going to be a looooong night, and she knew it.  
  
Kenshin smiled and ran his hand over his forehead in relief. He then started pondering a way to get his statement to work. He already knew that he was going to use the 'on the same team' as a way to keep Kaoru out of harms way. But how would he be able to pull it off?...Man this was going to be a long night.  
  
'I can make it longer if you like! Catch my drift?' His bad side purred out. Kenshin's eye started to twitch as his face flushed lightly. He shoved his bad conscience away somewhere. He wasn't going to let that pervert get in the way... Now...back to what he was pondering on...  
  
That's all for now! :D Please review and tell me if you like my new story theme!! ;-; 


	4. Rage ignited

Authors notes: Man I didn't get any sleep at all last night so a feel really jumbled XD. I was wicked perky this morning, and now I'm sooo bored I can't think of anything to do except write XD Not that it's a bad thing! Anyway, I keep wondering why so many people aren't updating their stories! For example, 'The maiden' That hasn't been updated in a long time o.O; Anyway, this is chapter four for goal by heart! Hope you enjoy, and thank you all for your reviews!  
  
Chapter 4: Rage ignited  
  
It was in a blink of an eye before it was morning. Kaoru had rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and then noticed that she wasn't in her own bed! She began to panic. She clutched the covers to her as if they were a lifeline, and glanced around the unfamiliar room frantically. She then spotted a glimpse of something orange red. She then directed her gaze until it reached a sound asleep red head. Kaoru then sighed in relief as the memories of last night flooded back to her. She then plopped right back down onto the soft bed that belonged to him, ignoring the squeaking it made, and let her drowsiness take her over.  
  
Kenshin then awoke about ten minutes after she had fallen back asleep. His senses where stirred when her heard the squeaking sound his bed made, and took him about ten minutes to wake up. He got up and stretched out the kinks that had formed during his sleep, followed by a light yawn. He looked around his room and then spotted something that wasn't always there. He noticed a lump in his bed, that was usually him. He curiously walked over to it. He carefully dragged the covers off of it to expose a dreaming Kaoru. He smiled and smacked his forehead playfully. He just remembered about last night, and then sighed while running a hand through his sleek flaming lochs. He looked at her again, and then got a mean idea.  
  
He decided to let horns grow from his halo hovered head. He sneakily crept closer to her sleeping form. He had a sly smile on his face when he was just about to pounce on her. But just before he sprung, he noticed something glisten slightly in the arriving sunlight that started to stream through his windows. It was then he noticed what that glisten had came from. Just below Kaoru's eyelashes, was a single tear gem. Slowly streaking its way down her pure face. Kenshin became concerned. He then let instincts take over as he brushed the tear away from her face.  
  
At the sudden contact, Kaoru's eyes fluttered open. She squinted her eyes at the sunlight, and shifted her head to the person who had wiped her tear away. Kenshin only grinned at her. He didn't want to question a dream that brought so much sorrow that you actually cried.  
  
"C'mon it's breakfast time! You must be hungry. I'll cook you something. What would you like?" Kenshin asked in a chirpy voice. Kaoru just looked at him bewildered. How could he be so perky this early in the morning? (A/N: I thought the same question until I actually stayed up all night for the first time, and then saw just how easy it was to be perky. Now I can barely sleep at all at night o.OU) Kaoru just sighed sleepily, and shook her head to shake off the drowsiness that still clung to her.  
  
"Um...do you have French Toast?" Kaoru asked as she got up from the bed, and neatly made it. Kenshin nodded and smiled.  
  
"French Toast coming up!" He said as he marched off to the kitchen.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Kenshin had indeed successfully made the French Toast. And it was the best French Toast she ever had! Suddenly, a thought wrung through her head. It was awfully quiet in this house. Where was everybody? It was too early in the morning for anyone to go to work. At least she didn't hear anybody leave. And wouldn't someone else be here? Kaoru couldn't hold it in much longer. She decided to take a risk, and ask him.  
  
Kaoru then took in a breath, and spoke up. "Um...Kenshin...If you don't mind me asking...where....are your parents? Or siblings if you have any...?" Kaoru asked as she looked at him. It seemed that she had hit a nerve because when she mentioned that, he became dead still. His back was turned to her since he was still making the French Toast. He then interrupted to silence as he turned his head, barely even a fraction to the left as he muttered,  
  
"They're dead..." He replied in an emotionless tone. He then continued to work on the task at hand. Kaoru made a small gasp. She couldn't believe that Kenshin was living on his own. How was he paying the bills, and things like that? Kaoru was sketchy on pressing the situation further but she wanted to make sure he was ok.  
  
"How...are you...paying...and things like that?" Kaoru asked softly, making sure not to sound rude. Kenshin smiled although his back was turned to her, and continued to fry the French Toast.  
  
"I have a wealthy uncle that lives in Osaka. He pays them for me." Kenshin said in a low tone. Kaoru just whispered a slight 'oh', and continued to think about what could have happened to them. Kenshin then flipped the French Toast onto a plate, picked it up, and brought it over to the table where she sat. He looked into her eyes, and as if reading her mind, he answered her questioning look.  
  
"They died in a car accident. We were driving down a highway at night when it was storming. We were driving slowly so not to slip on the road." Kenshin began to tell her the story as he le the memory flood his troubled mind.  
  
_Flashback  
  
"Dad I'm scared..." Murmured a nine year old red head. A woman in about her late twenties turned around from the front seat to face him. She had a comforting smile on her youthful face.  
  
"It's alright dear. Everything will be fine. You have no reason to worry. Daddy is a good driver, and he will get us home safely." She said in a soft tone to a frightened Kenshin. She turned around again when Kenshin nodded his head shakily.  
  
"Yeah. There's no reason to be scared little man. We'll just drive slowly." His dad said with a smile as he quickly glanced at Kenshin, then turned his gaze back to the slick road. Kenshin's heart beat still didn't falter. He didn't know if he had a sixth sense or anything, but he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Like something was just lurking in the darkness. Waiting for the right moment just to pounce.  
  
Kenshin then glanced out of his drenched window. He watched as the rain beat on it and continued to glide down the glass. He watched as the dark sky lit up when the lighting flashed, and listen to when the thunder cracked loudly only seconds after the lighting. He didn't like it. Not the storm, but just that feeling. He kept chanting in his mind... 'any minute now...' And then, out of the blue, Kenshin felt a sudden jolt go through his body, and then he felt the car slip out of control. The next thing he knew, they were on the side of the road.  
  
He blinked a couple times to get his mind to wake up. He was trembling and shivering. He couldn't put words to what had just happened. All he remembered was an extremely horrifying spinning, and then a painful bash. Then blackness. Kenshin shook his aching head, and un buckled himself from his seatbelt. The car was tipped on its side, and wasn't in a good position to move. He slowly made it to the front of the car where his parents lay. He stumbled up to his mom, and shook her a couple times.  
  
"Mom...mom...wake up! We gotta get help." Kenshin then took her shoulder, and turned her so that she was facing him. He gasped and dropped her form, shuddering away. Her face was drenched in blood, and her head had a hole the size of a golf ball. He then noticed that the glove compartment was open, and figured that her forehead must of smashed through the corner of it. Kenshin started to breath sharply as he stumbled backwards, and tripped over something. When he regained his composure, he looked to see what he had tripped on, and saw that it was him dad.  
  
"Dad! Dad! We gotta get help! Mom's hurt!! Dad!!" Kenshin then also turned his dad to face him, and saw that his neck was bleeding. Kenshin started to shudder when he saw how his dad's neck was bent do far back that it looked like it was ready to snap off. Kenshin then slowly dropped to his kneed and started to weep. (A/N: I know I know. Mushy stuff. But just to make the situation more bold, I kept his name to Kenshin instead of Shinta :D) Kenshin lay there silently, as the storm roared on. After some time, he crawled out of the tipped car to see another car on the opposite side of the road.  
  
He noticed a little girl sitting by a woman's body, next to a totaled car, was shaking and crying. He would have gone over to see what was wrong, but he was too much in a daze. He quickly interpreted that the car over there had been the same vehicle that hit theirs. Anger surged within him. He would get that girl if it was the last thing he did. He was almost going to march over there and take care of her right then and there. But he decided he would rather wait, and let his anger build. He then saw her turn to him with puffy red eyes. They were as clear as crystal to him. He could see them even in the pouring rain. They were a deep sapphire. Burning with a blue flame.  
  
End of Flashback.  
_  
Kenshin's eyes suddenly widened as he finished. He looked at Kaoru who had her head bowed, and her eyes holding sadness. Kenshin's face then bunched up into a face of furry. He glared at her and then snarled at her,  
  
"It was you!!! You're the one who I crashed into that night!!!" Kenshin barked as he continued to glare at her in hatred. Kaoru's head snapped up from it's lowered position, and let her frightened eyes, bore into his furious ones.  
  
"I...I..." Kaoru stuttered wither her words as she began to shiver under the intenseness of his glare. Kenshin then hopped over the table and grabbed Kaoru fiercely by the neck.  
  
"You were the one who crashed into us, and killed my parents!!" Kenshin spat out at her all the while making the grip on her neck more firm. Kaoru began to claw at his hand. Her lungs started to burn for air. Kenshin's eyes weren't a violet plum anymore. They were a glittering gold.  
  
"K-Kenshin...you're....hurting me." Kaoru squeaked out as she started to feel light headed. Kenshin then let go of her neck, and threw her to her chair. Kenshin continued to glare at her, rage burning in his soul.  
  
"You killed my parents! You murderer..." Kenshin said, venom dripping from his words. When Kaoru got her breath back, she looked at him, tears brimming her fearful eyes.  
  
"Kenshin I-" Kaoru didn't get to finish because Kenshin interrupted her.  
  
"Shut up. I don't want to talk with a murderer." He said, sitting down and closing his eyes as he crossed his arms.  
  
"But Kens-" She still didn't get to finish what she was about to say when he cut her of once more.  
  
"I said shut your freakin' mouth!!" Kenshin hissed at her, glancing at her with hatred. Kaoru's fear filled eyes grew stern.  
  
"Kenshin Himura!!! You are NOT the only one who lost someone dear to you!!!!" Kaoru screamed as tears began to poor reluctantly down her stern face. "My mother died in that car accident!" She said as she looked at him, bravery finally coursing through her shivering body. Kenshin whipped his head to her direction.  
  
"Yeah well I lost both my parents thanks to you." Kenshin replied not even having a drop of mercy in his dry voice. Kaoru then grew angry herself. He had no idea what she went through after that.  
  
"I have to say I didn't suffer the loss of both. I suffer the loss of one mentally and emotionally. And I suffer abuse from the one still alive. Physically, Emotionally, Mentally, and Verbally." Kaoru said as she looked Kenshin straight in the eye.  
  
"Ever since my mother died, my father has blamed me. He has beaten me to the point where I can't even stand! I have thought so many times of leaving my father, or killing myself, but thinking about it, my father won't be able to suffer the loss of another loved one! I love my father despite the fact that he abuses me! Also I know that my mother, if she were alive, would have never wanted me to kill myself just to get away! So I suffer for my mother and for my father! So don't you say that I have it easy!" Kaoru said as she started to let her tears fall again. Kenshin just looked at her and said,  
  
"Well maybe your mom should have stayed alive. That way I could get revenge on her, and let your father beat you so things would be even. But since she died in the accident, I'll just have to let your father deal with you. Your life isn't worth much anyway." Kenshin spat at her. He had no idea what he just said, and how it effected Kaoru. Kaoru just plainly stared at him. The life drained from her eyes. Her tears still flowing. She then lost control of her anger. She raised her hand, and without any hesitation, she slapped him hard across his left cheek. Kenshin's head flew to the right from the impact, eyes wide, staying in that position. He then slowly and shakily, turned his head to face Kaoru.  
  
"How dare you!!! My mother sacrificed herself to save me!!!!! She saved me from any harm so I could live!!! She told me that my life was too precious for it to be wasted so easily!!!! How DARE you defy my mother that way!!!!!" Kaoru screamed at him, angry tears flowed over her sad ones with pride. Kenshin's eyes remained blank as he lifted a hand slowly to his cheek that had been struck. Kenshin finally snapped out of his state, and was regretting all that he had done.  
  
"K...K-kaoru...I...I'm...I just..." Kenshin tried to stutter out his jumbled words, but nothing seemed to come out sensibly.  
  
"You're what?!" Kaoru asked angrily. "I'll let you talk! I'm not like you!! A person who tries to silence people when they try to speak!!" Kaoru said as she glared at him, tears still streaking down her stained face.  
  
"I'm...I'm sorry....I..." Kenshin then bowed his head, and began to weep. He shouldn't have said that. He knew that she had a hard life. But he never knew that it was like that. If she could forgive him, she would be the most kind person he ever met. He brought his hand up to cup his face as he continued to cry. He spoke through his hands.  
  
"I...I didn't mean it...I'm so sorry...I..." Before he could finish he felt something wrap around his back. He lowered his hands to find Kaoru on her knees, hugging him around his arms, resting her head behind his shoulder.  
  
"Just promise me...don't ever do that to me again...promise?" Kaoru choked out the last word as she began to well up inside. Kenshin couldn't believe that she forgave him so easily. Then lowered his head into the crook of her neck, and nodded. He wrapped his arms around her waste, and brought her closer to him. He couldn't think of a way to make it up to her. So he just held her close. Just to hold her. Was enough got his rage to be extinguished and put to rest. Just holding her tight.  
  
Wow!! That sure was long!! I tried to make it sound a little dramatic! So how'd you like it?! I hope you all enjoyed my long chapter Anyway, it's the fourth of July, and it's 10:50 pm so I should update this before I forget! Chow for now!!  
  
That's all for now! Please review!! :D 


	5. Addition to the team

Authors Notes: Hey everyone! I'm gonna get started on my new story soon I have a lot of new stories!! And when I say a lot...I mean it...oo well I'll tell you the titles! By the way! They are all K&K U  
  
Light by Angel wings, Light as a Fairy, Magic by full Moon, My messenger Boy,  
  
Reaping the shadows, Vampires ink pen, High school Fever,  
  
Difference between Darkness and Light, Thief who stole Heart,  
  
And 4th Street Avenue.  
  
Those are all my soon to be stories oo;; Yay! XD anyway, one with this story!  
  
Chapter 5: Addition to the team  
  
Kenshin had felt horrible about assaulting Kaoru like he did, but he was thankful she forgave him. He finished breakfast with her with a friendly conversation, and told her that they should probably get ready for school. Kenshin took a brief shower and Kaoru followed short after he had gotten out.  
  
Kenshin had picked out some extra cloths he found in his closet for Kaoru while she was showering. He picked out a skirt that would reach about mid thigh, and a shirt that had ties on the shoulder, and a low cut. The skirt was a jean one, and the shirt was a mixture of green and blue. It was his mothers. His mother had a very, very small frame. So he figured that Kaoru just might fit into it. He set out some undergarments and put them on his bed so she could change in peace.  
  
He heard the shower click off, and he scampered out of the room. He walked down the hall to the kitchen to wait for her. But to his dismay, he didn't go without noticing Kaoru in a towel. He gulped as she walked by him, soaking wet, and all steamy from the hot water. Her creamy legs where showing as she walked towards his room. He couldn't help but watch as her hair dripped on the floor, leaving a train as she walked.  
  
She turned around to face him, and he gulped. He was busted.  
  
"You pervert! Staring at me like that!!" Kaoru then shut the door that was in her hands, and watched as Kenshin quickly cut out of view. Kenshin just stared a while at his shut bedroom door, and then shook his head. To think this morning he had been more than pissed off at her, and now he was staring at her like she was fresh meat! He really needed to get his head on straight.  
  
He waited for less than five minutes before she walked out of the room in the clothes he had laid out for her. When he saw her walk out in those clothes, he almost felt like he was staring at her in the towel again. She looked gorgeous in the skirt and sexy in the shirt. They hugged to her very fine figure, and her hair that was let down of its usual high pony tail was cascading freely down her back.  
  
Kenshin could have bet a million dollars if he had it, that he was drooling right then. Kaoru then caught onto his heated gaze, and flustered. She walked right past him, and whacked him straight on his head. She continued to walk muttering 'pervert' and leaving Kenshin sprawled out on the floor.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
School was just the same as always. Except for the fact that Kaoru was drawing the attention of many boys Kenshin and herself her passing. She scooted over to Kenshin's side as he scowled at them, diminishing their hungry looks towards Kaoru. Kenshin just laughed at Kaoru's state. She was shivering, blushing, and hovering close to him as if he were a life-line. She glanced up to see him chuckling at her and she glared at him while stepping away, creating a gap.  
  
Class had just begun for them as they walked into their homeroom. Kaoru was surprised that she and Kenshin had the same room. She never noticed him before. He then walked over to the other side of the room and took a seat in the corner where the light barely hit. Kaoru then lowered her eyes to half mass while thinking,  
  
'That explains it...' People were rushing into the room while the bell continued to ring irritatingly. Once all the students her gathered in the room and Kaoru was sitting in her usual seat near the front of the classroom, the teacher walked in.  
  
He had a scowl on his face as he scanned the room. He reached his desk and slammed his hands down on it hard, leaning forward, and inspecting the class even more thoroughly. His wandering gaze then drifted to Kaoru who was fidgeting uneasily in her seat. She wasn't used to the teacher looking at her that way.  
  
"You...Kamiya...stand up please." He said in a slippery tone. Kaoru really got a bad feeling about it, but obeyed and stood up. All the guys in her class seemed to gawk at her new dress code, and some of them even winked at her, or flashed 'call me' signs.  
  
"Yes sensei? You wanted something?" Kaoru asked in a bold tone. She wasn't going to show her uneasiness to a perverted teacher like this one. Once she was standing, the teacher let his eyes drift all over her body, and then he locked gazes with her. His eyes held a revolting lust in them, and Kaoru then gulped silently.  
  
"Why are you dressed in such a manner...Kamiya?" The teacher let his voice sound husky when he drawled out her name. The class seemed to whisper silently among themselves. Some of them gave her sad looks and pitiful gazes. Others glared at the teacher. All of them were friends of Kaoru, and not one of them wasn't disgusted in the way the teacher was acting.  
  
"A friend of mine had to take care of me last night, and had to lend me some cloths so I would walk to school dressed like a transvestite." Kaoru said in a confident tone. The class laughed and smiled at Kaoru who was looking at the teacher with optimism in her eyes.  
  
"Silence!!!!" The teacher barked at them as they all grew quiet and the laughing ceased. Kaoru then gulped again at the tone of the teachers voice. Today was just not her day. First boys were staring at her like she was a possession to keep, and now the teacher was talking to her that way! She would have to really curse Kenshin when she had the chance!  
  
"And who might that friend be?" The teacher asked with a snarl. Kaoru wouldn't let his attempts to frighten her. She raised her head a bit and answered,  
  
"Just a neighbor." The teacher then looked at her with a heated glare, and then motioned her to sit down. She did so, and all of the class seemed to look at her and give her a thumbs up. Kaoru smiled and sighed in relief. She was beginning to feel more confident now.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
The day had passed by quickly, and Kaoru seemed to pull off the stunt of avoiding the perverted Teacher for the day. She was packing up her stuff from her locker when someone approached her.  
  
"Kenshin I'm really going to hurt you for what you put me through today!" Kaoru answered without looking at him. Kenshin just blinked a couple of times and then smiles sheepishly.  
  
"It's not my fault that guys are now attracted to you!" He answered, putting his hands up in defense. Kaoru then shut her locker, and looked at him with her eyes half closed, giving him a plain look. She sighed and then asked,  
  
"What is it that you want?" She walked down the hallway with her stuff all packed in her book bag. Kenshin then ran to catch up to her and stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Ok I have an idea on what to do about the soccer thing." He answered as she looked at him. She just nodded her head once with sarcasm.  
  
"Oh really? And what might that be?" She asked as she placed all her weight on one of her feet. Kenshin then smiled at her as he suddenly began to pull her outside to the soccer fields. Kaoru walked with him as he trudged down the dirt road, passing a couple cars as they did. Kaoru then noticed a team of people on the last field in the distance. Kenshin then turned her to face him.  
  
"Ok listen. I'm going to ask my coach if you can join our team." Kenshin stated bluntly.  
  
"What?! That will never work!" Kaoru replied with a stern look. Kenshin then shook his head as if irritated.  
  
"Just listen a sec. I'm going to ask him if you can transfer. Don't worry this will work!!" Kenshin said as he ran off towards the field.  
  
"Hey!! Wait!!" Koru shouted, but he continued to run out to the field. Kaoru sighed as she plunked herself down on the back of someone's truck.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Kenshin jogged up to where his coach was standing. He then put his hands on his knees as he breathed a couple times to get his composure back to normal.  
  
"Kenshin! You're here! Good! Now, we're going to practice hard today so you need to-" The coach didn't get to finish what he was going to say because Kenshin interrupted him.  
  
"Coach, I'm sorry to interrupt you but I have a situation I need help with." Kenshin said, gaining his breath back.  
  
"Kenshin I don't have time to deal with things like this right now! The leagues are coming up and we need to be prepared!" The coach answered with a stern face, turning back to the hard working team. Kenshin got a bit nervous as he looked at the coach, thinking up a way to convince him to listen.  
  
"Coach I need someone to transfer to our team! Please!" Kenshin said, hoping that his coach would listen.  
  
"What? We can't do that I'm sorry." The coach replied as he then turned back to face him. Kenshin then took a deep breath, and glanced back at Kaoru who was just sitting there, looking a bit nervous. He then turned his head back to the coach.  
  
"Please coach. Listen. She's a good friend of mine, and she's in a desperate situation. Her father...well...her father could kill her if she's not on the team, and she's the team captain of the team we faced off in the championships. Please...just please let her join. You'll be saving her life if her do." Kenshin said with a serious yet gentle tone.  
  
The coach just stared at him for a while. The coach then shook his head.  
  
"Alright, alright...but remember...don't expect this from me again! You got that Kenshin?" The coach replied. Kenshin's eyes then lit up as he smiled brightly. He nodded happily, and ran off in the direction where Kaoru was. The coach watched as Kenshin ran excitedly to where the girl was sitting.  
  
"You're lucky I see you as a son to me..." The coach said to himself. He then turned his attention back to the team, and continued to train them.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Kaoru watched as Kenshin started to walk towards her. She stood up when he reached her.  
  
"Well?...what did he say?" Kaoru asked in a tender tone. Kenshin just looked at her with sad eyes. Kaoru's eyes then dimmed until he spoke up.  
  
"Well...I asked him, and he said...that...I shouldn't expect that...from him..." Kenshin was cut off before he could finish.  
  
"I know...he didn't want a girl to ruin his team..." Kaoru finished it for him. But then Kenshin spoke up again.  
  
"You didn't let me finish. I was going to say, he didn't want me to expect that from him....again..." Kenshin then lifted his head and smile at her. Kaoru looked at him stunned.  
  
"You mean...I'm...I'm on your team?" Kaoru asked bewildered. Kenshin then nodded. Kaoru couldn't believe it! She wasn't going to have to face her father after all!! Kaoru then ran to him, and hugged him tightly around his neck.  
  
"Thank you thank you thank you!!" She said to him with utter bliss running through her. Kenshin smiled while he choked out a raspy 'you're welcome.' Shelet go of him quickly and blushed.  
  
"Well, first practice you go to is tomorrow. You think you can handle it?" Kenshin asked to brighten her mood. Kaoru then looked at him with a gleam in her eyes.  
  
"Wouldn't miss it." Kaoru said with an icy blue flame, burning in her eyes. Starting tomorrow, she would be training with the 'Crimson Knights.' And she couldn't wait.  
  
That's all for now! Please review! :D 


	6. First practice

Authors Notes: Ok everyone! I really got my new 'Light by Angel wings' story up! So if anyone here was interested in reading it, I have it posted! Ok on with the show! Oh! And thank you all for the reviews!  
  
Chapter 6: First practice  
  
Kaoru was extremely excited to hear that she was accepted onto the team. She almost forgot that she had to deal with her own team as well. She decided that she would talk to them when school was finished and head right over to her new teams practice after. That is...if they understood just how dire her situation really was.  
  
That afternoon, after the bell rang, Kaoru called for a meeting with her team. She decided to gather in the gym that day. It was around 2:35, and most of her team were know there, gabbing with each other while exchanging gossip. Once her team was all gathered, Kaoru's voice boomed over the chit-chat, causing silence to dominate the large area.  
  
"Ok everyone. Listen up. I'm really sorry that I had you all gather so suddenly, but I have an announcement. I'm going to be transferring teams." Once Kaoru was done saying that, the whole crowd went up into an uproar.  
  
"What?! You're switching to a different team!?" They all seemed to shout that one question. Kaoru started to get a headache from all the noise, and shouted a 'quiet' but not loud enough so she would sound cruel.  
  
"Listen. I have a very good reason. It's a family thing...I...don't want to talk about it. I'm so sorry everyone about doing this to you. But if I didn't...my life would be on the line. And I'm not exaggerating it. So please understand." Kaoru spoke as gently as she could without sounding too desperate. A couple of the girls looked unsure. Kaoru started to lose hope until someone stood up from the group. Misao, her best friend, stepped down from the bleachers of where they all sat, and paced to Kaoru's side.  
  
She had raven hair with turquoise highlights; a braid cascading down her back from the base of her neck. Her Aqua eyes shined with a fiery glow. For a little while she was silent. Not saying a word to anyone. She looking determined at the team. Finally she spoke up.  
  
"Well? Are you all just going to sit there like a bunch of knuckle heads? I have never doubted Kaoru in my life and I won't start now! If she really needs to do this, then I'm with her all the way." Misao said, her voice filled with pride. Kaoru looked at her with a thankful smile. The minutes passed, and a few more girls rose and walked down to Kaoru, standing next to her. Then a few more. And finally, the whole team was on her side.  
  
"No matter what, we'll stick with you all the way." One girl said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah. You're our captain and our friend. We never betrayed you, and we won't start now." Another voice piped out, followed by more and more comments. Kaoru was smiling warmly at everyone, thanking them over and over. Soon, all the girls were all huddled together in a group hug.  
  
Kaoru thanked the gods for the love of her team mates, and let herself get enveloped in the hug.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
It was now 7:27 and it was starting to get dark. Kenshin was waiting on the field for when Kaoru should arrive. Their practice started at 7:30, and he was starting to get worried. She said she was going to explain the ordeal to her team, and then come to the practice. It wouldn't take her 5 hours to try and get her team to understand...would it? Kenshin then cringed at the thought. He hoped Kaoru was ok.  
  
"Oi, Kenshin! What's the matter? You're spacing out and everyone is already waiting for practice!" His friend, Sanosuke Sagara, approached him from behind. His spiky brown hair and cinnamon eyes seemed glow from the beaming moonlight. Kenshin just turned his head back to where he was staring at the entrance of the field.  
  
"Not everyone..." Kenshin answered in a cool tone. Suddenly, as if on cue, Kaoru came running onto the field towards Kenshin.  
  
"Hey!! I'm really sorry I'm late! I promised to take the team out for ice-cream and it got a little hectic!" Kaoru yelled towards Kenshin while running to him.  
  
'5 hours to get ice-cream? Must of really been hectic!' Kenshin thought. Kenshin smiled and sighed in relief. He was worried for no reason. He thought that her father may have gotten to her. But why would she go back there? Kenshin then remembered when he almost choked her to death, and then his face saddened. There was that reason. But then her sweet voice caught him off guard.  
  
"Ok I'm here. Now are we going to practice for an hour? And then go to your house? Because I think that we might still have time to get some ice-cream for us. I didn't get some so...yeah." Kaoru said, giggling a bit at her last comment. Kenshin shook his head to clear his thoughts, and then smiled at her.  
  
"Sounds fine to me. Now Kaoru. I want you to meet my best bud, Sano. He's also on my soccer team." Kenshin said to her, pointing out Sano who happened to be right there. Kaoru had to look up a bit to meet his face, but then smiled at him and greeted him.  
  
"Hello Sano. It's a pleasure to meet you." Kaoru then laughed when Sano gave her a noogie. He glanced down at her and grinned.  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Jou-chan." Sano then looked at Kenshin and decided to embarrass his friend a bit.  
  
"Kenshin over there has told me so much about you." Sano said in a humorous tone. He glanced at Kenshin and almost laughed when he saw how Kenshin kept waving his hands and using his finger to 'slit his throat' as in telling him to shut his mouth.  
  
"R-really?...W-what has he said?" Kaoru asked in a tender voice, blushing a bit, but intent on hearing what Sano had to say.  
  
"Oh yeah. He keeps saying about how good looking you are and how much he loves hanging around you and how sexy you are and that you have great sex appeal and that you make him so-" Before Sano could finish his ranting about Kenshin's opinion on her, Kenshin ran behind Sano and punched him as hard as he could, smack dab on the back of his hard head. Sano fell to the ground, groaning in pain.  
  
Kaoru was flushing so deeply, that a tomato would be considered pink compared to her face. Kenshin, after getting over his anger, looked at Kaoru with a nervous grin. Sure...everything that Sano said was true. But he didn't have to tell _her_ that!  
  
"Eh heh heh. Don't mind Sano, Kaoru. He's just a little strange. Let's get to practice now shall we? Eh heh..." Kenshin stuttered out the phrase, pulling Kaoru gently by her arm away from the injured Sano and onto the field.  
  
Kaoru approached all of her new team mates, and stopped once she reached them. They all seemed to stare at her. Kenshin then stepped out from behind her and said,  
  
"Hey guys. This is the new team mate the coach was talking about. She's really a good player so no complaining. But be careful. She's fragile." Kenshin explained the to the team, gaining a lump on his head from Kaoru when he mentioned she was fragile. All the guys started to converse silently amongst themselves. Finally, they all nodded their heads and smiled towards Kaoru. Kaoru glanced at Kenshin, hoping for an answer to their looks.  
  
"Kaoru...welcome to 'The Crimson Knights.' " Kenshin announced with a grin on his face. Kaoru's face then brightened up. She was glad to be accepted so easily. She jogged over to the group, and started chatting with them. Kenshin just stood in his position, smiling at her.  
  
"Alright everyone! Listen up! We have a new addition to the team as Kenshin has said! Her name is Kaoru Kamiya! I hope you all respect her and boys...keep out of trouble will ya?" The coach stated while all the guys seemed to glance away, embarrassed. Kaoru just sweat dropped, smiling nervously.  
  
"Ok we are going to do dribbling drills, and keep away drills. Form a circle and two people get in the middle. One person is going to have the ball and the other is going to try and get it. After a while, we'll add more people in to try and get the ball. Still if the person obtains the ball, the whole team will go for it. Make the circle nice and big now!" The coach barked out the words, not letting anyone miss them. They all nodded in obedience.  
  
In a matter of minutes, they formed a huge circle. The coach stood in the middle, facing each of the players by turning around slowly. His gaze stopped on Kaoru. He smiled.  
  
"You. C'mere for a sec sweety." He said it in a fatherly tone so not to frighten her. Kaoru slowly emerged from within the large circle. Once she reached the middle, he looked around the circle again, a hand around Kaoru's shoulder in a comforting way. He smiled once his gaze reached Kenshin. He knew they were familiar with each other so he decided to let them have a go.  
  
"Kenshin. You and her are acquaintances right? Let's see what she's got." The coach smiled when Kaoru gave him a glare. Stepping out from the circle, Kenshin joined Kaoru, chuckling as he watched her glare at the coach. Her glare was then directed to him, and Kenshin gulped nervously before apologizing numerous amount of times. Kaoru shook her head and then caught sight of Sano, who was magically cured from the severe pounding on his thick head.  
  
He was making some gestures to Kaoru such as smooching, and things. Kaoru knew that it was a reminder of what Sano claimed Kenshin had said about her, and flushed a cherry red. Kenshin then tapped her on the shoulder, and she seemed to jerk away from her 'dream-like' state.  
  
"C'mon! It's time for some drills." Kenshin smiled as Kaoru nodded. Kaoru started out with the ball, testing the feel of it beneath her feet before she started. Then, she slyly slipped past Kenshin with it, dribbling it this way and that. Kenshin quickly caught onto what she was doing, and sped after her. He reached her with ease, but getting the ball from her was no picnic. He tried many times to pry it away from her with a foot sweep. He tried, and failed miserably at. Kaoru had the ball still, and this time, 6 guys were after her. She slipped right past them, silkily weaving herself through them without one of them even touching the ball.  
  
After what seemed like forever, the whole team was exhausted. Well...except for one. Kaoru still had the ball in her possession, not one player laying a cleat on it. Kaoru started to giggle as she watched the whole team sprawled on the ground, breathing hard. She spotted Kenshin out of the group by his orange-red hair, and jogged to him. She immediately noticed that his shirt had been thrown carelessly to the ground as he started to get overheated. Revealing an extremely well chiseled chest, tone color of a tan hue, bedded in sweat. Kaoru blushed a cherry red again as she tried to ignore his very attractive feature, and focus on his handsome face.  
  
'Where did handsome come from?!' The thought passed through her mind as she gasped silently, embarrassed. Kenshin's heavy breathing died down and he opened his amethyst orbs to gaze at Kaoru's blushing figure. He smiled and laughed with exhaustion. Kaoru then looked down to see him laughing at her. Her embarrassment turned to anger within seconds.  
  
"What are _you_ laughing at?! I beat all of your buddies at this simple game and yet again here you are, exhausted, and laughing like an idiot!" Kaoru babbled, huffing with furry. Slowly and almost painfully, sitting up, Kenshin just smiled and put his hands up in defense.  
  
"I was only laughing at your expression. It sort of looked like you had just walked in on someone bathing that's all!" Chuckling slightly, Kenshin answered her. Kaoru's expression changed again to a look of realization.  
  
"Oh...uh...sorry about that. I'm just not used to seeing you....uh...shirtless." Kaoru replied, blushing again. She swore that she never had blushed that much in her life! Well as much as she remembered.  
  
With that, Kenshin laughed again and ran his hand through his sweaty hair. He stood up, grabbing his jersey, and bid his coach a farewell. The hour of soccer practice was over, and Kenshin and Kaoru decided to go out for a late ice-cream.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Kaoru, I thought you said that you brought your team out for ice-cream. Didn't you get some? And wouldn't you be broke if you did?" Kenshin asked her, confusion played in his violet eyes. Kaoru laughed quietly as they walked down the dim streets.  
  
"I didn't have any, but they did. And most of them had their own money so it's cool." Kaoru replied, approaching the ice-cream window after a comforting walk with Kenshin. Kenshin then jogged over next to Kaoru while glancing at the menu board.  
  
'There are so many choices to choose from! How could Kaoru sit around and wait for her whole team to decide what they were going to have!?' Kenshin thought to himself. She had a truck-load of patience. He'll defiantly say that. Kaoru's voice suddenly broke through his chain of thoughts.  
  
"I'll have a Vanilla soft-serve with a little bit of peanut butter sauce. That will be all for me." Kaoru answered the worker politely, and stepped aside for Kenshin to make his order. Kenshin stuttered a bit, unsure of what to get. Finally getting a decision, he spoke with a bubbly tone,  
  
"I'll have a cookie-dough blizzard please, with chocolate ice-cream for the mix. Thanks that will be all." Kenshin smiled as the worker jotted the orders down, than handing it to one of her partners. Kaoru and him watched as they skillfully put together their simple orders, then handing it to them through the widow, exchanging the treats for the very reasonable amount of chash.  
  
Once satisfied, Kenshin and Kaoru walked back to his house, ice-cream in hand. They chatted with each other in a friendly manner, causing a few laughs to erupt.  
  
"Yeah! Then there was a time when my best friend Sano fell asleep in theatre, and I decided to mess with him telling his it was six-o'- clock, when it was only three thirty! He flipped out!" (A/N: I actually did that to a guy in my theatre class this week! OMG that was so funny!!) Laughing heartily, Kenshin managed to tell Kaoru the humorous story with loosing his ice-cream in the process. Kaoru also laughed quite a bit while exchanging some of her funny stories.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well there was a time for me when my best friend Misao and I were at Margaritas, a restaurant,  
  
(A/N: This also happened to me...only me though oO and yes! Margaritas is a restaurant here in Auburn Maine! :D Though this takes place in...some other place! XD)  
and we had just finished a concert for our choir and it was my birthday. But that's besides the point. Anyway, we were still dressed in our outfits when this really freaky man with a short red and pink afro and tattoos all over his body with a muscle shirt and pink sun glasses with scary dark tan skin and unnaturally white teeth came up to me and said,  
  
'hey are you a waiter?' and I'm like 'nooo... cowers in fear' then he said 'oh are you sure? You look like a waiter and all' and I was like 'yes! I'm not a waiter scared out of wits' then he left us...it was really creepy...then I saw him again with his arm around one guys shoulder...it disturbed me."  
  
(A/N:...ok...all of that, with the concert and it happening on my birthday which is June 4th...is true! That guy was REALLY freaky! Not to mention that he has this sort of high-pitched voice. It wasn't gay sounding just high-pitched. It was really freaky!! He kept asking me if I was a waiter and it creeped me out! Oo)  
  
Breaking out into laughter, Kenshin's mind was picturing what Kaoru's experience looked like. (A/N: It was a nightmare!) Kaoru just huffed until the breeze struck her bare arms. She began to shiver a bit as goose bumps started to form on her skin. Kenshin took note of this and didn't think twice before taking off his jersey, and draping it over her shoulders. Kaoru looked at him with confusion.  
  
"Kenshin, I think it's really sweet of you to do this but...won't you be cold now?" Kaoru questioned his smile, as he took off his soccer cap that he had on his head the whole time, placing it lopsided on Kaoru's head, causing a smile to appear from Kaoru's face; her eyes partially hidden under the hat.  
  
"I'm fine. Don't worry 'bout me! Let's just get home and settle down." Kenshin replied with a reassuring tone, also while giving Kaoru the second noogie she had that day. Kaoru just giggled a bit, fixing the hat by placing it backwards so the front was facing the back. Kenshin chuckled and nudged her playfully. She looked really cute like that.  
  
Suddenly he received a nudge from Kaoru's side. He nudged her again, this time with more force, but no less gentle. Kaoru stumbled to her left, then looked at him bewildered. The look in her eyes said 'did you just do that?' but her gaping mouth that was curved into a smile assured him that she was having fun all the while. Kaoru then wound up, and charged, bashing him with her shoulder but not budging him an inch, causing her to recoil and fall. Kenshin started laughing as Kaoru sat on the ground, rubbing her sore behind. Kaoru then glared at him and got right up. She charged at him again, ramming into his back this time, but getting the same results.  
  
She sat there on the side walk with a sore bottom, while the night just prevailed, and a buff guy walking ahead of her; sometimes glowing with the light of the windows he passed on the dark path. Kaoru got up again and decided to take it at a different angle. She then snuck unseen into an ally that would lead her to where she wanted. Kenshin turned around to see Kaoru out of sight. He blinked twice before saying her name.  
  
"Kaoru?...You there?" Kenshin was just about to start walking back when he felt something ram into his chest hard, knocking him down onto the solid cement. He started to curse silently until he felt something rumbling beneath him. He looked down to see Kaoru, laughing hysterically at him.  
  
"Oro...?" Kenshin squeaked out as he watched her laugh. Kaoru just shook her head and continued laughing. Kenshin suddenly realized an extremely cold rush to his face. He just noticed that his ice-cream, what ever was left of it, was splattered all over his face. Kaoru continued to laugh in his lap while Kenshin started to yelp and wipe it off furiously. Once he was done, Kenshin couldn't help but laugh as well. Things were going to be quite interesting for a while. That was for sure.  
  
OMG that was long! I'm sorry for the delay! Writers block! XD please review! :D 


	7. A normal night call

Authors Notes: Ok everyone! I just created a new story!! It's called _Tied between Tails and Treasure_. The old title was going to be Thief who stole heart. But I decided other wise hope you like it! Thank you all SO much for your reviews!!

Kanzen Ne Tsuki- Hi! Thank you so much for your review! =3 can I ask one favor? My best friend, a.k.a Ditox, she's writing two stories, and she would be VERY grateful if you would review and maybe help! Thank you so much! Love always!

-Lendra-chan

Sorry other reviewers! I just had that note to say please don't hurt me o.O;;

Chapter 7: A normal night call

Kenshin and Kaoru had finally reached his home, and once they reached the from step of the stoop, Kaoru decided to speak up.

"Thank you so much Kenshin." Her voice was sweet and was filled with gratitude. Kenshin looked at her a little confused, still fumbling with his keys.

"For what?" He was really drawing a blank. What had he done that she would thank him for recently? The ice-cream? Nah...she was the one who bought it. Kaoru then started to giggle which brought Kenshin out of his thoughts.

"You really don't have a clue do you?" Kaoru's giggles grew when Kenshin shook his head. She then smiled up at him and answered his questioning eyes.

"For letting me stay here, for saving me from my father, for some how getting me onto your team, and for just being you." Kaoru said, counting her fingers along with her statements. Kenshin's violet eyes widened a bit and a blush crept onto his well toned cheeks as he stuttered with his next sentence.

"Well I mean...I wasn't going to let your father take advantage of your state, and I wasn't going to leave you either so...y-yeah." Kenshin then crossed his arms over his broad chest and nodded his head, proving that he was certain on his response. Kaoru's sweet voice was heard again.

"No I guess not...well anyway, it's starting to get a little chilly. Kenshin could we head inside now?" Kaoru asked tenderly so not to sound rude. Kenshin snapped out of his position.

"Oh!...uh...yeah! Of course!" Kenshin finally found his key and placed it into the key whole, turning it this way and that. After about two seconds, a little click could be heard and Kenshin pushed the door open. When Kenshin noticed that Kaoru was just standing there, he decided to give her a little hint. He bowed down and put his hands in front of him.

"Ladies first!" His response held mock nobility, and Kaoru giggled at that. She then curtsied with her soccer shorts and walked in.

"Why, thank you." She responded in the same, mock nobility. He smiled as he lifted his head from his bowed position. She looked at him and glared, while a smile also played on her lips. She placed her hand on his head and forced it back down. He made a small grunt that made Kaoru laugh a little.

"I think it's rude to lift your head while bowing!" She replied while walking in, her nose lifted. Kenshin's next comment then made her loose her style and she cracked up.

"I shall remember that the next time I bow down to thee...oh mocking one." He was still bowing down, his voice sounded unclear because having his head down for a while caused the blood to rush to his head, and Kaoru's laughing didn't help. Kenshin couldn't hold it in for much longer, and started to crack up himself.

After laughing hysterically for a while , once the joke was old, laughing at each other, they took deep breaths, almost cracking up again in the process. They finally cooled down after a long line of laughing. Kaoru told Kenshin she was going to hit the shower, then go to bed. Luckily for her, no homework was assigned which was like a god send.

After Kaoru was done, she scurried into his room with a thin cotton towel around her so she would be seen. As she was changing into his pj's, since she had non of her own, she heard the shower start again. Most likely he was taking a shower himself. She hoped into his bed and started to read a bit, a book she picked up off of his book shelf in the right hand corner of his room, right next to his clear sliding doors that led out onto a small balcony. She read while waiting for her hair to dry.

While Kenshin was in the shower, the phone rang.

"What the- ...why would someone be calling at this late of an hour? Maybe it's the wrong number..." Kaoru decided that since Kenshin was unable to answer it, she would do so. She picked up the phone with her slender hand and answered in a drowsy yet soft voice,

"Hello?" To Kaoru's surprise, a woman's voice was on the other end of the receiver. The woman's voice was empty sounding and dull. Kaoru had a feeling that it wasn't sleepiness that made the woman's voice that way.

"Oh...I'm sorry. Is this Kenshin Himura's house hold?" The woman questioned. Kaoru didn't really like the tone that she was using, but decided that it would be better if she just played it cool.

"Yes it is. May I help you?" Kaoru tried to sound normal but the aura that she was getting just from the voice the girl made her uneasy. She could hear her gasp quietly on the other line.

"Is this his new girlfriend?" The woman's voice was tinged with surprise, sadness, and....jealousy and disgust? Kaoru had no idea how rude a person could be! Even if she _was _his girlfriend, the tone that slipped from that...bamboozle's mouth was just plain rude! But she had to admit, she was flushing red when she asked that.

"Oh, no. I think you have the wrong idea miss. He's just being generous to me and letting me stay here while...my house is reconstructed. Him and I are friends you see..." Kaoru had a bit of trouble choking out miss and lied about her house. At that point, Kaoru noticed that Kenshin had just walked through the door, towel around his waste and another towel, drying his fluffy orange red mane.

"Oh hold on he just walked in." Kaoru said, putting her hand on the receiver so the girl wouldn't hear. Kenshin looked at her in confusion.

"Who's that? Why would they call this late?" His voice was almost concerned. Kaoru didn't seem to be afraid so it couldn't be her father or a threatening call. But she did have annoyance in her eyes.

"The phone is for you. I don't know who that rude woman is, but she could at least let the tone in her voice be less audible!" Kaoru huffed out, handing the phone and placing it in his palm that was connected to his out stretched arm, then snatching her book up again. He chuckled a bit at her actions and placed the speaker over his ear, still towel drying his hair.

"Hello?" At first his voice was relaxed and calm, his face synchronized with it. But as Kaoru watched him through the pages of her book, his face turned from relaxed at blissful, to stern and almost surprised. He turned to Kaoru's face and she mouthed 'who is it?' he then whispered back to her, his hand on the receiver, a sneer in his tone,

"...My ex-girlfriend...the heart-breaking two-timing snob..." Kaoru gasped a little bit. No wonder that girl was so rude to her. She probably thought she was his girlfriend and was getting jealous! Well...of course she thought she was his girlfriend! She even asked it! Kaoru glared at the phone.

"What is it...Tomoe...?" Kenshin's voice dripped with venom and seethed out a hateful fire as he hissed her name that Kaoru suspected he now loathed to speak. The conversation weren't filled with long sentences. It was a quick answer conversation with 'no's and 'stops' and 'shut ups' and things like that. After what seemed like a life time, Kenshin finally ended the conversation. If that's what you wanted to call it. His voice was filled with annoyance, irritation, and hatred when he told this Tomoe before he hung up.

"We've had this discussion more than enough times for you to understand. It's over. And I'm not going to fall victim to your dirty tricks again." And without hesitation, he hung up the phone and started to rub his eyes as if they were sore, letting out a puffed sigh. That's when Kaoru decided to speak up.

"I'm sorry. I should have known that the call wasn't a pleasant one because of the time." Kaoru's eyes drooped to the bed's comforter that was a dark hue of blue. Kenshin was upset by her words and corrected her.

"No! Don't think it's your fault! She always calls like that. I caught her cheating on me with another guy, and I broke up with her. She got all surprised and she suddenly decided that my break up with her was just an invitation to get clingy. And god did she get clingy...

She would call unexpectedly and show up unexpectedly as well. She would act as if we were together still and I just couldn't get her off my back! I gave her a second chance, but yet again, I caught her making out with the same guy. That's when things got bad. When she would show up at my house, and I would ask her to leave, she would blow up.

'No Kenshin! I'm not leaving!' that's exactly what she would say. She wouldn't too. Finally I had enough. I took her shoulders and led her out my door, and told her 'good bye' and closed the door. I didn't shove her, I didn't slam the door in her face, nothing. I just showed her the way out of my house, and told her goodbye, shutting the door. The next day at school, the school police men asked for me in the middle of one of my history class's. That was something that was way out of line.

She had told the police that I had assaulted her, shoving her out of the door and hitting her. Once I was able to tell them what really happened, they believed me and looked out for Tomoe from then on. She supposedly put on some red makeup making it look like I hit her on her cheek. They found that out because when she began to get nervous about the polices questioning, her sweat made it streak down her face.

Ever since then she's been calling me and never leaving me on my own...I don't know what to do! It's literally driving me insane!" Kenshin was pacing the room, his towel still tied tightly around his firm waist, hands streaking through his silky fluffed hair. Kaoru watched him and she could just imagine how hard it must have been. Trying to get someone off your back and them refusing.

(A/N: My sister's best friend, now her boyfriend, (they're 17) that's exactly what happened to him. He's a really nice guy! Funny too! (I wouldn't mind if he became my brother in law one bit :D) But I just thought that I might use what happened to him in this story so that Tomoe would be considered a really twisted girl. Sorry Tomoe fans!)

Kaoru got out of the bed and walked over to him, stopping his pacing by placing two of her slender hands on his broad shoulders, causing them to go from tense to relaxed within a second or two. She looked into his eyes for a moment, just gazing at him was enough for her for the moment. Finally she spoke up.

"Kenshin,....relax. I'm not surprised that that rude brat would do such a thing...she needs help. Not from you, but from someone with profession. Just breathe...she won't haunt you forever. I'm sure of that...now...get...some..._sleep!_" Kaoru's little speech brought his mood up right away, her last words causing a chuckle to erupt. She smiled and let her hands fall to her sides.

She skipped over to his bed after turning out the light, letting the moon shine brightly into the room, hopped in, snuggling into the covers. She closed her eyes but re opened them when she didn't hear any movement. When she looked up at Kenshin, he was just standing there, smiling at her.

"...What?" Kaoru asked in a confused voice. He shook his head and chuckled.

"Since when did you suddenly dominate _my _bed?" He asked with a bubbly voice. There was a pause before Kaoru just shrugged her shoulders and snuggled back into the covers. He wouldn't accept that for an answer. He smiled slyly when he jumped onto the bed, making her bounce up a little bit.

"Well I'll just have to fix that. Right?" When Kaoru got a little hint about just what he was going to do to her, she shook her head violently, brining the covers up to her nose. Kenshin then smiled slyly and nodded his head. He grabbed the covers off of her and started to attack her ribs with his fingers, tickling her. He had no idea that she was that ticklish! She was laughing hysterically like earlier and tossing back and forth violently with his attack.

He finally caused her to roll off the bed onto the floor. Kenshin then rushed to the side of the bed with concern, but almost choked on a laugh that was about to come out when he saw Kaoru pop up, hair a skew and her face red with tears in her eyes; her face still holding that of laughter.

"No...fair!" She managed to huff out, collapsing on the bed, unconsciously landing on Kenshin, making him flop over onto his back. He started laughing until he noticed the steady breathing coming from her, her back moving up and down because she was laying on him with her stomach facing down toward the bed. Kenshin propped himself up onto his elbows and poked her about two times, softly saying her name. She didn't respond, only sighing a bit.

She was fast asleep...on top of him...not good.

Kenshin didn't want to wake her up because she was probably exhausted from the tickle fight they had, so he decided that he better not move. So me dragged himself, Kaoru and all, onto a pillow. He rested his head onto it and sighed. If he was going to sleep tonight, he better pretend that the soft lump that was on him was some pet dog or something.

With a sigh, he closed his violet eyes and waited for sleep to capture him. This was going to be very odd in the morning...that was for sure.

That's all for now! Please review! :D


	8. Hit and Run

Authors notes: OMG!! I am SO SORRY! I haven't updated because 8th grade is murder! Math is as boring as hell, L/A has been boring too because we only got to do ONE thing on writing sizzle and science...well...I love my teacher and science is awesome so no complaints there - well, better get started on chapter umm...looks at chapters 9!! Yeah 9 n.n; thank you all for your reviews!!

NEW!!! TIED BETWEEN TAILS AND TREASURE!!! Just a reminder n.n

Chapter 9: hit and run

Kaoru was awakened by the soft streaming of the sun light. But she stubbornly refused to open her eyes. But then she realized just how she had awoke to one of the strangest positions in her life time. She really never took track of how she woke up, but this one was definitely good enough to mark in the book of 'how I woke up today' journal...which she had just decided to start. She awoke on a soft 'pillow' so to speak, and she had no complaints. She felt a gentle stroking of someone's hands run through her hair gently. She was a bit cold, but she noticed the covers to the bed weren't on her at all. In fact her head wasn't even _near_ the pillows! Let alone _on_ one...

'_then...what am I...?' _Her thoughts drove her to crack open her dead weight eyes open just enough to determine exactly what was giving her this comfortable hair massage. She noticed that the first thing that really stood out and came into view was a big lump of red hair that was carelessly tussled out of it's high pony-tail. She followed it's source until a handsome face came into view, peacefully sleeping.

'_Wait...if Kenshin's the one who's stroking me like this...does that mean that he's asleep while doing it?...Gods I just noticed how wrong that came out...but...he's so sweet...' _Kaoru was too busy complimenting Kenshin on his 'sweet' actions to notice just exactly how they had fallen asleep.

Kaoru was partly on top of him at the moment, and they were somewhat off the side of the bed. Kaoru's leg had somehow snaked it's way to cuddle near his which were beneath hers. Without her knowing it, during the night her knee had found a comfortable place right between his legs, and his found it the same way.

Kenshin shifted in his sleep while still stroking Kaoru's hair tenderly. This caused Kaoru to feel just exactly _where _his legs were located...and by that time, it was already too late. The alarm had just set off its shrilling ring, signaling a new day. Kenshin jolted awake, surprised at the fact that he set his alarm on a weekend day. (A/N: If I said that it was a school day, I lied XD I'm sorry!) Kaoru squeaked in surprise at Kenshin's sudden awake, and clung onto him as if he were a life line.

Kenshin reached over to his stand and banged his hand onto the alarm to shut it off before it woke up the whole neighborhood. He yawned and ran his hand through his ruffled loose hair, totally unaware of the weight that was placed on top of him at the moment. He shifted a bit, then felt something shift almost painfully against his groin.

_What the...what's that? _The sudden pressure sent shivers down his back as his lazy eyes scoped out the source of the weight on his sensitive region. His eyes then locked onto Kaoru's petite form that was still clinging to him. His sleepy mind was suddenly very, very awake.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa!! Slow down! Back up! Kaoru's in my bed...well...not exactly, but she's on top of me, which I'm on my bed. D-did we...REOGOe45t3q#B&63 q5$ !! NO!!! don't think that way...ok...take a deep breath Kenshin..._

Kenshin then checked himself and found himself clothed and also Kaoru. He sighed in relief, figuring that nothing happened if they were clothed. (A/N: If I didn't tell you, he somehow magically got dressed before pummeling onto Kaoru for a tickle attack. I don't quite remember if I told you guys o.o; looks at last chapter ) Kenshin then blushed as he felt his knee comfortably placed between her lean legs.

"Um...K-Kaoru?" His voice was un easy and stuttered out her name as she glanced up at him. His face was flushed and cherry red as he tried to point out their current position. At first her eyes were filled with confusion when he was flushed and gulping loudly. But then she noticed what he was getting at. Her face lit up a bright red as she scrambled to get off of him.

Kenshin slowly supported himself up onto his elbows and coughed un easily as Kaoru stood, looking off to the side and rubbing her arm.

"So...um...d-do you want breakfast...?" His voice was quiet and embarrassed. She nodded her head gently as he slowly got up and walked passed her into the kitchen. His thoughts then went into a hectic rampage. He felt like ramming his head against the wall. Kaoru probably thought that he was some pimp looking for some girl to befriend just to get into her pants. He sighed and grabbed the ingredients to make buttermilk pancakes.

Kaoru paced around the room as her mind tried to register what just happened in an organized fashion. Unfortunately for her, her mind wasn't doing exactly what she was hoping for. When her mind finally processed what position they were in just this morning, bad mental images of a certain someone wouldn't leave her mind.

There was one image that she particularly liked. Even though she would never really admit it, and that she was begging to disagree with the fact that she liked it, it was still something that made her stomach jump when she thought of it.

Kenshin was standing bare chest and a towel was placed over his head carelessly; his strong arm strung over it. He had boxers on but those weren't really focused on much. He was damp and steamed from what was most likely a shower he had just took. But his face was something that Kaoru was mostly fond of, next to his chest. His face held a sexy grin and his eyes gleamed with a lustful glitter; the color a mixture of violet and gold.

Kaoru then shook her head of the thought that reluctantly left her mind. She kept pondering exactly how they ended up that way. She didn't remember falling asleep on him at all. But no matter how hard she tried, her mind kept referring to him romantically dragging her onto the bed, and lulling her to sleep whispering sweet nothings into her ear. She had to get a check up on her over active imagination.

Kenshin was hastily gathering the ingredients and pouring them into the mixing bowl. He wanted to get this alone time to himself quickly over with. It was giving him _way_ too much time to think. Geez! He had no idea just how vivid his mental images could get!

His mind, against his will, was creating naughty pictures of Kaoru right off the bat. There was one where she was just standing in his room, her back facing him. But that wasn't much of a naughty picture. What made it NC-17 was that she was bare bottom. Nothing on from head to toe. It didn't start out that way though...

In the beginning of it, she had a large button up shirt that covered what ever was indecent. Suddenly, she very slowly started to remove the garment. All that was revealed was her back...but that was soon to change in Kenshin's mental image. It dropped to the floor and his 'mental video camera' started from her feet up. It then stopped on her perfectly formed buttocks. Kenshin could feel himself drooling. She then turned around slowly, looking right at him with a seductive stare that was working wonders.

"_Kenshin..." _Her voice was silky and filled with a sweet tone. Kenshin was drawn into her beckon.

"_Kenshin..." _Her voice were laced with a passion that Kenshin couldn't quite put his finger. HE slowly walked to her and took her bare form into his arms as she stroked his chest sexily and purred.

"_Kenshin..._Kenshin...Kenshin!!" Kenshin was suddenly awoken from his daydream when the same voice, only a lot louder and less seductive.

"Kenshin!...Hello?! You there?" Kaoru waved a hand in front of his face as he finally snapped to it and glanced at her with wide eyes.

"H-huh...? O-Oh! Yeah! I'm fine!" He then laughed nervously as his smile wavered a bit. Kaoru looked at him in an uncertain gaze.

"You sure...? Cause you're beating the crap out of the pancake batter..." She pointed to the bowl that he was stirring into, and where he was, all of the sudden, stirring wildly as if he was in some sort of turmoil...or in his case, a sexually pleasurable position. He then slowed his hand down to a slow stir.

"Oh...uh...that! Y-yeah...um...I was trying to mix the ingredients better so they would cook more...thoroughly!" Although Kenshin's answer was filled with vocabulary and logically understandable information, the very opposite would happen if he beat the batter too much...

Kaoru then nodded her head slowly as if hardly buying his attempt to convince her of the impossible with a lopsided grin and a nervous laugh. She just shook her head and sat down at the table and ran her fingers through her hair. Her face then scrunched up into a scowl.

"I need to take a shower...it was humid last night..." Kaoru then slowly got up and walked down the hall until she reached the shower. She was a little displeased with the fact that she had just taken a shower the night before, but she didn't mind taking another one just to be clean.

Kenshin was left in the kitchen to himself and his thoughts. Something that he much wanted to avoid at that point. He decided that he'd just wait until she was done, and try to keep his mind off...certain things.

After about ten minutes or so of the shower running, the sound of it turning off had Kenshin sighing in relief at the ten minutes of torture, or in his minds point of view, ten minutes of pleasure.

He waited a little bit, but she didn't emerge from within the bathroom. He started to get a little bit concerned...what was taking her so long...? He slowly made his way to the bathroom door and knocked on it, calling her name. When he didn't hear anything, that's when he started to get a chill. He then opened the door without a second thought.

The scene that he walked into was something that he would remember for the rest of his life. There was Kaoru, dripping wet, and her face flushed from the heat. Her leg was perched up onto the countertop, and her ears were blocked with tissues because of the water that got in her ears as she applied the body lotion on herself. Her towel was flumped down on the floor next to her feet as her body was fully exposed to Kenshin's wandering eyes.

Kaoru's eye twitched as she frantically tried to cover herself. She finally found her voice as she screamed at Kenshin to get the message into his thick head.

"KENSHIN!! OUT!!" Her voice was accompanied by a painful blow to the right cheek as he went whirling out of the bathroom. Along with the throbbing pain on his cheek and the bleeding of his ears, bathroom objects started to fly out of the bathroom, along with things such as a shampoo bottle, towels, and a hairdryer.

Kenshin scrambled to his feet and ran into the kitchen, face stark red. He just remembered that his pancakes had been completely forgotten and he had the sudden urge to just wolf 'em down and run. Funny that he was intent of being with Kaoru, not he wanted to get away from her. The way life works is something he'll never figure out. Not in a million years.

That's all for now! :D Please review!

A/N: This chapter was sort of a humorous chapter and a development of Kenshin's and Kaoru's relationship so it's nothing really important besides it's relationship growing thing. I'm only 13 so if it sounds a bit screwy, please forgive me XD!


	9. A shocking Discovery

Authors Notes: Hey Guys! I'm really, really sorry about not updating earlier!! I have just been so busy and all! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy chapter 10!

Chapter 10- A shocking discovery.

Kenshin made his way down the halls of his high school that was flooded with frantic Freshmen, Sophomores, Juniors, and Seniors. His face was flushed a deep red; the image of that certain morning burned into his mind. Kaoru, no doubt, had followed after him, still angry and fuming. He sighed, knowing that he couldn't avoid the wrath of her forever. He just prayed that she would cool down by the time he would run into her.

He made way to his locker without ramming into anyone _too_ badly. His worst inning was when he bumped shoulders with one of the Senior football players and to his luck, a sarcastic statement, the player didn't seem to be in the brightest mood. After that happened and Kenshin picked the last of the school's yesterday cafeteria lunch from his shirt, and the dirty napkins from his feet, he managed to make his way to his locker without smelling like garbage.

He opened his locker and then heard a shrill voice pierce his sensitive ears. It wasn't like a high pitched sound, but it still gave Kenshin a head ache that was sure to last.

"Ken-san! Oh! I haven't seen you in for ever!" Kenshin sighed and shut his locker and looked at her with an obvious annoyed look. She just continued to smile, un phased.

"Megumi-dono, could you please tone it down a little? I'm not feeling too snazzy, and someone...I'm waiting for someone." Kenshin quickly thought up an excuse to keep Megumi away from him, but unfortunately it didn't work.

"Oh! Are you alright? Do you need some help? I can escort you to the nurse if you like! How about that?" Megumi questioned him eagerly, linking arms with him and letting off a dreamy sigh.

Kenshin's eye began to twitch frantically, prying his arm away from hers. "No, no. I'm quite alright." Kenshin answered, putting his hands up in defense. Megumi with looked at him concerned, cocking her head to the side.

"But you just said you weren't feeling ok." She answered, pointing her finger at him accusingly. Kenshin then jerked back, mentally cursing for her keen memory.

"Er…well I lied." Kenshin said bluntly. Megumi then glared at him and placed two hands on her hips.

"You know what? I think you're just saying that to avoid me!" She said with a snap of her voice. Kenshin rolled his eyes mentally.

"_Oh no! Of course not! I would never_ _do that!!"_ Kenshin's mind replied as his voice said something a little more appropriate.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I just don't want to really be with anyone at the moment. I just want to be left alone. That's all." _Well that's kind of a lie. I…want to be with Kaoru right now. _

"Oh! Well if that's all, then I'll see you later, babe!" Megumi with blew a kiss to him and walked down the hall way in all her glory. Kenshin sighed in relief.

"Note to self: Never let Megumi-dono call you 'babe'…bleck!" Kenshin sighed and leaned up against his locker for support. He just wasn't in the mood for all this… 'attention' he was getting. Pushing off of his locker, he turned around and undid the lock, and opened his locker.

Sighing, he placed his bag into his locker and closed it effortlessly. Turning to his right, about to walk down the hall, he spotted just the someone he was trying to avoid. Kaoru.

'_Kaoru!'_

He quickly ducked behind a corner and peeked his head out to see her walking by. To his surprise she was not alone. Walking side by side to her was a boy that he had seen once or twice. Her facial expression was something different than what he expected. Her face held bubbly laughter and a relaxed hue.

Kenshin didn't know why, but his blood began to boil. His eyes then formed into small slits and gleamed with a molten gold. His hand began to clamp into a tight fist and his mouth curved upward into a sneer. He then suddenly stepped out in front of them and soon, his mind processed what was going on. He was jealous. Extremely jealous.

Kaoru saw him and stopped in her tracks.

"Kenshin!"

Kenshin then turned his head to meet the gaze of the young man that had somehow hitched his arms with Kaoru's.

"Who's this…?"

Kenshin hesitantly unclamped his fist and fixed his eyes so they weren't so narrow. But his eyes were still blazing a glittering gold.

"Oh, how rude of me." The young man was the first to speak. He unlinked his arms with Kaoru and Kenshin snorted to himself as the young man held out a hand to shake. His bluish green eyes gleamed with mockery and smite as his unnaturally silver hair were brushed from his eyes with his free hand.

"My name is Enishi Yukishiro. Pleased to meet you." Kenshin reluctantly took his hand into his grasp and shook it only once. Kenshin barely managed to throw a thin smile onto his face as he nodded.

"The pleasure's all mine. I'm Kenshin's Himura." Kenshin tried as much as he could to sound friendly. Luckily, he seemed pleased with the greeting and took his hand back. Kaoru's sweet voice erupted.

"Um…Kenshin, Enishi and I met a little while ago and we-" Kenshin then interrupted her.

"Kaoru, could I talk to you for a minute in private?"

Kaoru looked at him and nodded. She looked back at Enishi.

"Hold on. It'll only be a minute."

He smiled and replied,

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Kenshin then pulled Kaoru around the corner, his hand linked around her thin wrist. Once they were around the corner and out of Enishi's sight, Kaoru yanked her hand away and glared at Kenshin.

"What is wrong with you? Do you have any respect for others at all?"

Kenshin glared at her and fought back.

"Kaoru, who the hell is that guy? And don't talk to me about respect! That was enough respect I could give to that guy and he sure as hell isn't getting any more than that!"

Kaoru looked at him and shook her head.

"You just go about judging people, not even getting to know them! He is the most kind, sweet, considerate, and funny guy that I have met, so you have no right to talk!" Kaoru snapped back.

Kenshin jerked back, eyes widened. Was she saying that he was a better person than himself…?

"Kaoru…w-what do you mean?" Kenshin was almost afraid to ask.

"You heard me! He is a wonderful guy so I wouldn't be talking!" She crossed her arms over her chest, confirming the comment.

Kenshin's eyes then turned from a serious, stern hue to a hurt, and broken color. When he heard her say that, he felt as if his importance didn't mean anything. And apparently that was true by the way Kaoru had just told him.

He then backed up and leaned up against the wall.

"So that's it…"

Kaoru finally realized what she had just said and uncrossed her arms and quickly looked over at him.

"Wait…Kenshin, I didn't-…I wasn't meaning it-" Before Kaoru could finish what she was saying, Kenshin turned his head to the side and hid his eyes with his long, fiery bangs.

"You should go back to Enishi. He's waiting…" He then turned tails and left, walking down the hall silently.

"Kenshin…I…I'm sorry…" Kaoru called out to him as she reached out to him urgently.

"…What ever…" The muffled reply echoed down the hall as it met Kaoru's ears.

'_What did I just do…Why…?' _Kaoru looked down and buried her face in her hands.

"I'm so stupid…" Kaoru's voice cracked with a chocked sob as she shook her head. If only she worded it differently. If only she didn't say anything at all. If only Kenshin were still by her side…

-

Kenshin walked down the hall in utter silence. His fists were clenched tightly and woven into the tight fabric of his jean pockets. His mouth was curled up into a snarl as his molten gold eyes were buried under the fiery bangs of his flaming hair.

"Damnit…"

Kenshin cursed to himself quietly.

"Why was I so damn jealous of that guy…?" His questions were answered but the answers weren't what he wanted to admit just yet.

"And Kaoru…why the hell would she say that about that…that…bastard!"

Kenshin's anger grew the more he thought about Kaoru and Enishi. Kenshin raised his fist to punch the wall when a chirpy voice interrupted him.

"Kenshin-san, is there something the matter?"

Kenshin's fist in mid stride of striking the wall, his eyes still hidden, Kenshin tried to dampen the rage that was burning within him. He revealed his eyes after successfully stowing away his anger for the moment.

He slowly brought down his fist back into his pocket and looked into the cobalt eyes of his friend.

"No, Soujiro…I'm fine. Just a little uptight." Kenshin's response was low and lifeless.

"Uptight? I would say you were a little more than uptight! You were about to pummel the wall with your bare fist and you say you're just a little uptight? What's wrong?" Soujiro's smile never wavered as he challenged Kenshin, running a hand through his short brown hair smoothly.

"Yeah…just uptight…" Kenshin took a deep breath and brought his shoulders downward into a more relaxed position.

"Gee…you seem more angry than uptight. The games are coming up and you're the best player we have! We don't want you to mess up and get hurt over some minor problem." Soujiro's concerns for his friend still didn't diminish Kenshin's anger.

"I know, Soujiro…thank you. I promise I'll be alright, don't you worry." Kenshin tried to lace a smile onto his face but it failed as he saw how Soujiro didn't buy his act for one second.

"Kenshin, you're not fooling me. Tell me, something that's got you _this _down has to be serious…" Soujiro's smile then slowly disappeared off his face.

"..Alright…I'll tell you. But promise me that you won't tell anyone else."

With a smile and a nod, Soujiro complied.

"Promise!"

That's all for now! Please review! :D


	10. Odstacle course

Authors Notes: Hey guys! I'm back with a new story! And a new chapter for Goal by Heart XD. Anyway, the new story is called 'Taming the Troublesome.' Sure, it may sound cheesy, but I toyed with a lot of names. Troublesome trouble, terrorizing the troublesome, ect. I even came up with a real nifty one.

Troublesome Troubles with Trouble itself (that is not the title for people who aren't reading my A/N ¬¬)

Too long. But really catchy . Anyway, I really like it a lot and I hope you guys will too! I may change it's original title. I need opinions though P

Chapter 10 – Obstacle course

Kenshin told Soujiro the whole kit and caboodle.

Soujiro would nod now and then and mumble 'hmm.' Or 'mm hmm.'; once in a while. When Kenshin finally finished telling the story, Soujiro's eyes were closed as if he were calculating a solution.

Kenshin just waited in anticipation.

After what seemed like a life time, Soujiro looked at his friend with a smile (like always) and proclaimed a solution.

"I have a plan, Kenshin-san." (that wasn't suppose to sound like a cheesy rhyme)

Kenshin's eyes widened and his face brightened.

"Really? Well, what is it?"

Soujiro crossed his arms and closed his eyes again, shifting his head downward slightly in a pondering position.

"Well…you're gonna have to make her jealous."

Kenshin gaped and looked at his friend.

"You can't be serious."

Soujiro smile a bit more mischievously and nodded.

"Yes sir-ee, I am."

Kenshin blinked a couple times and then shook his head, eyes looking down a little as if it just hit him. He ran his hand through his hair and slouched a little.

"But I…Soujiro, this is crazy."

Soujiro simply shrugged his shoulders.

"It's your choice whether or not you want to fix things."

Kenshin rolled his eyes and sighed. He paused for a moment, thinking, before asking,

"Are you sure this is going to _fix _things? Won't it just make things _worse?_"

Soujiro once again shrugged his shoulders.

"I'd like to meet her, y'know. Give her a little piece of my mind."

He jokingly held up his fists and punched at the air, glaring off at nothing. Kenshin laughed a little and placed a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Nah, that's alright. Anyway, thanks about the plan. I…might try it. I don't know. See ya later." Kenshin then sauntered down the hall.

Soujiro waved back and gathered the things he needed for his next class. He closed his locker door and turned around only to collide into someone.

"Oof!"

He landed on the ground with a thud and winced. He got up and rubbed his back a little before noticing the other person who was on the other receiving end of the collision.

"Oh! I'm sorry, miss! Here, let me help you." He walked over to the fallen girl and lent his hand out.

The girl looked up and smiled, taking his hand and pulling herself off. She looked as if she had been crying.

"I'm really sorry. I was in a hurry to catch up with someone and I didn't see you. I apologize." She quickly sputtered the words out.

Soujiro simply smiled and then looked at her a moment.

"Hey, I think I might know you…you seem oddly familiar…! Hey! Are you ok? Your eyes are all puffy!"

She jerked backward and shook her head, hiding her face just a little.

"No, I'm fine. I was putting pepper on my eggs this morning and sneezed getting some in my eyes." She decided to use the old 'something's in my eye' excuse.

Soujiro hesitated before nodding. She brushed herself off and bent down, beginning to pick up some of the books.

"Oh, you don't have to do that, I'll do it!"

Soujiro quickly got down and picked up the papers he had dropped and gathered up his folders.

They stood up and she handed him the part she had picked up. She flicked some of her black hair from her face.

Soujiro nodded.

"Thank you, miss." He smiled pleasantly.

She chuckled faintly and shook her head.

"It was my fault. Well, I should get going."

Soujiro agreed but put out his hand before she could run off.

"My name is Soujiro Seta. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She smiled and took his hand, shaking it.

"Kaoru Kamiya. The pleasure's all mine. I'm really sorry about the bumping thing. Well, I'll see you around."

She let go of his hand and continued on down the hall. Soujiro gasped a little and whipped around to watch her amble down the hallway.

"Kamiya…!" Soujiro just remembered. Kenshin had told him about her. And she was also the new addition to their soccer team.

But was someone so nice really the person Kenshin described as backstabbing?

"Huh…"

He only shook his head, not trying to figure it out. He sighed and started to make his way to his after school study. He just hoped he wasn't getting himself into something he couldn't get out of. He was on thin ice over deep water and he knew it.

"Oh, I should have never suggested jealousy." He groaned as he whapped himself on the forehead with the palm of his hand.

-

Kenshin meandered down the hall, glancing this was and that. He had an idea of who wouldn't mind the idea, but he wasn't so sure that _he _would mind the idea.

"Ken-san!!"

Kenshin grew rigid at the shrill voice once again. Lady luck really didn't like him, did she.

Kenshin sighed and turned around.

"Hello, Megumi-dono." He said dully.

She smiled brightly and drew him up into a hug. Kenshin's face remained emotionless as she did this.

"What have you been up to?!"

Kenshin almost wanted to roll his eyes. It had been a regular hectic day of school. What did she think he was going to say?

"You know. Same old same old."

"Oh, wow!"

The scary thing about that was, she actually was amazed. Kenshin just wanted to turn around and walk away. But just as soon as he was about to do so, Kaoru moseyed on down the hall way.

Kenshin cursed inwardly at his next action but threw an arm around Megumi's shoulder and put a smile on his face.

"Yeah, you know. It's been pretty hectic around here. With everyone hanging off me and all." He looked over at Kaoru with a glare. On the inside he was wanted to run up and apologize, but refrained from doing so.

Megumi nodded curtly. She then looked at Kaoru and scrunched up her nose and then looked away. "I know what you mean, Kenny."

Kenshin wanted to gag.

Kaoru, who had heard the ongoing conversation was drawn back. Her eyes held a hurt gleam. But soon faded into a blistering anger.

Was he talking about _her_? She was not hanging off him!!

Kaoru snorted and turned around, walking away.

Kenshin looked back to where Kaoru was before and noticed that she was gone.

"!…"

He stopped for a moment and looked around, trying to find her in the crowds of students or somewhere around, but he couldn't spot her.

He felt a tug on his arm.

"C'mon, Kenny! Let's get going!"

Kenshin's face was a mixture of sadness and disappointment. He knew he was in for a night back at his place.

"Um, Megumi-dono, I better do."

She only looked at him as if she had been deprived of all humanity. Kenshin resisted from rolling his eyes.

"Listen, I'd love to stay and chat but I can't. I gotta get going. I've got practice."

It's not that he didn't like Megumi, it's just, she was way too clingy.

After finally escaping her clutches, he made his way down the hall.

I really need to set things straight… 

-

Kenshin had finished soccer practice, taken a rather long shower, and was sitting on the living room couch.

Kaoru had not come to soccer practice and he was eager to find out why. They needed the extra practice.

Finally after was seemed like house, Kaoru walked through the front door.

Kenshin got off of the couch and walked over to her quickly, worry written in his eyes.

"Kaoru, where were you? I was expecting to see you at practice and you didn't show up, and then you don't come home until hours later! What's going on?!"

Kaoru didn't even spare a glance. She kept her nose high in the air as she skittered past him.

Kenshin watched her for a second before stepping into action. He reached out and grabbed a hold of her shoulder and turned her around.

"Kaoru, what's gotten into y-"

"Don't touch me!" Kaoru hissed.

Kenshin repelled back from her and looked at her.

"Kaoru, what's wrong?"

Kaoru glared at him, her flaring blue eyes were riddle with rage. She was angry. And she meant business.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with _me?! _What's wrong with you?!! First, you start complaining about Enishi! Then you go off on your own and get yourself a girlfriend! After throwing a hissy fit about Enishi!! What's wrong with you?!"

Kenshin jerked back as he received the blow from Kaoru. She was right about it, but he didn't want to admit that he was a total baby about Enishi.

"Kaoru, you miss understand!"

"Oh yeah? Then what message were you trying to give me with your arm draped around that girl, huh!?"

Kenshin paused for a moment. He didn't want to tell her that he wanted to make her jealous.

"Well why are you going all ballistic on me, eh?"

Kaoru's face quickly went from an angry snarl to surprise. Her face painted with ruby red as she glanced off to the side.

"You acted the same way with Enishi!"

Kenshin shook his head.

"I did nothing of the sort."

Kaoru growled and balled up her fists. Kenshin stopped his teasing and gulped, backing away from the about-ready-to-snap-Kaoru.

"JUST FORGET IT!! I'M GOING TO BED AND YOU'RE NOT SLEEPING IN THE ROOM, SO GET COMFY ON THE COUCH!!"

She then stomped down the hall and slammed the door shut, locking it.

Kenshin winced a little bit.

"….Hey! This is my house! You can't just-"

His complaint was quickly quieted when a hissing noise came from his room.

He sighed and walked over to a cabinet. He opened it and pulled out a blanket. He walked over to the couch and sat down, testing it a little, before lying down fully.

He brought the blanket up to his chin.

"Lousy, no good, bed stealer…"

He paused before pouting childishly.

"She didn't even read my a bed time story…hmpf. Rip off artist." He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Man…what have I gotten myself into….?"

His question was left unanswered as he slowly drifted off into an uneasy sleep. He dreaded when morning came.

Ohhh, did he dread morning.

-

Well, that's all for now! Please check out my new story, Taming the Troublesome!! Pleeeassee!!

Plz k thnx


	11. A golden Kenshin

Authors Notes: Well hellooo everyone! I sure hope that you've caught sight of my new story, **Taming the Troublesome!** It's doing quite well if I do say so myself!

As for Waterfall, Light by Angel wings, and Tied between tails and Treasure, (no, I'm not giving them up) They're going to by slightly delayed. Tied between Tails and Treasure wasn't the best of choices I've made.

Light by Angel wings, I'm still really glad I'm writing that.

And waterfall is plainly needing to finish!

Once those are done, I have a plan for a new story that's really quite interesting if you ask me :)

Anyway, thank you all for waiting a while for me to update!

'_kenshin's_ _thoughts'_

'**_battousai's thoughts'_**

* * *

Chapter 11 – A golden Kenshin 

Kenshin awoke to the sounds of slight whimpering. His eyes were glossy and dazed from just awaking. He figured it couldn't be too late in the morning. It seemed to be still dark.

He slowly turned his body so his back was on the cushions, and lifted his arm over his forehead. He strained his ears to hear the soft cry again, but didn't hear anything. He was just about to turn back on his side and drift off to sleep once more when another muffled sob was heeded.

'_What in the world…?' _

He slowly got up off his comfy couch and stood up groggily. He stretched slightly, hearing a few bones crack, and yawned while scratching his side sleepily. He looked around sluggishly, sleep still fogging his half awake mind.

He heard the sound again and noticed it was coming from his…room.

"….Kaoru?"

The thought of it made sense. No one else was in his household besides Kaoru. Well, and a small orange cat that just so happened to roam around. But even Kenshin's heavy-lidded mind could process that the sound he was hearing was definitely not his cat.

He slowly made his way down the silent hallway. His eyes slowly began to widen as the whimpering and muffled cries became more pronounced. He slowly lifted his hand and knocked on the wooden door ever-so-gently.

"….Kaoru, you ok?"

His voice, he made sure, was soft and gentle. If she was crying, the last thing he'd want to be was crude. He hesitated before turning the knob, noticing that it was still locked.

He sighed and leaned up against the wall and ran a hand through his disarray hair. He then got an idea and rushed into the bathroom.

He searched through his cabinets and finally found what he was looking for.

Bobby-pins.

Kenshin did question as to why he had bobby-pins considering he didn't need them, but that didn't matter at the moment. He picked the perfect one for the job and hurried out of the bathroom and back the locked door.

He took one end of the bobby-pin and stuck into the small hole in the door knob. He fiddled with it until he heard it click. He smiled victoriously as he turned the knob and opened the door.

The room was dark with slight light seeping through the cracks of the curtains. Although it wasn't vivid, Kenshin could still make out the dark silhouettes of the bed and Kaoru sleeping in it.

He slowly made his way over to the bed and cautiously sat down on the mattress next to where Kaoru had her head on the pillow. The covers were drawn up over her face so all that was showing was her midnight hair.

He placed a hand on the covers that were over her head.

"Hey…Kaoru…?"

He shook her slightly with his hand and all he got was a moan of displeasure. She didn't seem to be awake…

Kenshin slowly drew back the covers. He drew back slightly at what he saw displayed before his amethyst eyes.

Kaoru's lids, although shut, had tears, trickling down her face. Her eyebrows were pursed and her expression looked as though she were in some sort of agony.

Kenshin bit his lip as he strained to hear the words that she muttered in her unpleasant sleep.

"d-….daddy….please….n-o…."

Kenshin's eyes widened and his expression twisted in surprise. Her father? She was dreaming of her father? His expression softened and he gently wiped her tears away from her face.

For a moment he thought he felt a little warmth.

'…_Oh man…I hope she doesn't…'_

Kenshin almost hesitantly placed a hand atop of Kaoru's forehead. He quickly drew back his hand as if it were acid.

'_She's got a fever!' _

Kenshin quickly jumped off the mattress and rushed into the bathroom and grabbed a small face cloth. He turned the sink faucet on cold and ran the face cloth under it.

His mind was flashing through all sorts of reasons, racking up methods as to how she could have come down with it so quickly, and just how long has she been fighting the sickness.

He couldn't waste time. He rung the face cloth until it seemed well enough for Kaoru's fever. He quickly rushed back into the room and placed the cloth on Kaoru's hot brow.

"please….d-daddy….do..n't…"

Kaoru continued to plead in her sleep. Kenshin got a sudden urge to gather her into his arms and cradle her so she could forget all of her nightmares. She did so to him, and he knew he needed to return to favor somehow…

-Flash Back-

"_Well maybe your mom should have stayed alive. That way I could get revenge on her, and let your father beat you so things would be even. But since she died in the accident, I'll just have to let your father deal with you. Your life isn't worth much anyway." Kenshin spat at her. _

_He had no idea what he just said, and how it effected Kaoru. Kaoru just plainly stared at him. The life drained from her eyes. Her tears still flowing. She then lost control of her anger. She raised her hand, and without any hesitation, she slapped him hard across his left cheek. Kenshin's head flew to the right from the impact, eyes wide, staying in that position. He then slowly and shakily, turned his head to face Kaoru. _

"How dare you! My mother sacrificed herself to save me! She saved me from any harm so I could live! She told me that my life was too precious for it to be wasted so easily! How DARE you defy my mother that way!" Kaoru screamed at him, angry tears flowed over her sad ones with pride. Kenshin's eyes remained blank as he lifted a hand slowly to his cheek that had been struck. Kenshin finally snapped out of his state, and was regretting all that he had done.

"K...K-kaoru...I...I'm...I just..." Kenshin tried to stutter out his jumbled words, but nothing seemed to come out sensibly.

"You're what!" Kaoru asked angrily. "I'll let you talk! I'm not like you! A person who tries to silence people when they try to speak!" Kaoru said as she glared at him, tears still streaking down her tear stained face.

"I'm...I'm sorry...I..." Kenshin then bowed his head, and began to weep. He shouldn't have said that. He knew that she had a hard life. But he never knew that it was like that. If she could forgive him, she would be the most kind person he ever met. He brought his hand up to cup his face as he continued to cry. He spoke through his hands.

"I...I didn't mean it...I'm so sorry...I..." Before he could finish he felt something wrap around his back. He lowered his hands to find Kaoru on her knees, hugging him around his arms, resting her head behind his shoulder.

"Just promise me...don't ever do that to me again...promise?" Kaoru choked out the last word as she began to well up inside. Kenshin couldn't believe that she forgave him so easily. Then he lowered his head into the crook of her neck, and nodded. He wrapped his arms around her waste, and brought her closer to him. He couldn't think of a way to make it up to her. So he just held her close. Just to hold her. That was enough to get his rage; to be extinguished and put to rest. Just holding her tight…

-End of Flash back-

Kenshin nearly choked at his own foolish and disgusting action. He looked back down at the sleeping face of Kaoru. He wished that she could rest easily without disruption. He brought his hand up and stroked her right cheek gently with the back of his right hand.

"Oh Kaoru…I wish I could help you…"

Kenshin continued the sweet caress until she muttered something through her lips. Kenshin slowly died down to a stop with his caress and tried to make out what she was saying.

"Ke-…"

Kenshin faintly heard the beginning of a 'K' word. He wondered if maybe she was…

Kenshin shook his head gruffly. What was he saying? They 'hated' each other now, right? He made her even more peed off when he flirted with Megumi, (which he still cringed to) and the fact that she came in all toody-fruity with Enishi on her arm didn't help either.

But just as he was about to go on with how he couldn't possibly be thinking sanely, the word she was trying to produce finally came out clearly.

"Kenshin…"

'_Me…! She's…dreaming about **ME**! Bu-…but I thought…' _

Kenshin tried to reason with himself. Maybe she was having a dream about her beating the crap out of him, or something of the sort. Yeah, that was it. It was just one of those dreams where you imagine someone's face and you lift you fist ever-so-slowly and wiiiiiind back and POW!

"K-Kenshin…I…"

'_She probably was about to say 'I hate you.' Pft.' _

Kenshin almost wanted to sigh. He picked the cloth up and placed his hand on her forehead again. Well, it was slightly cooler than before. He left his palm there for a little while longer. Her skin felt like velvet. So smooth…

Kenshin realized what he was doing and quickly repelled. He got up and walked to the door, cloth in hand, to re-wet the slightly warmed fabric. He stopped at the door frame and looked back at Kaoru. He readied himself to leave when she muttered something once more.

"Kenshin,…I'm…s-…"

Her sentence was once again trailed off in her sleep. Kenshin sighed, bowing his head before walking into the bathroom again. He turned on the faucet again and worked the cool water into the cloth. He then dropped the cloth into the sink, turning off the faucet, and leaned over, placing both hands on his forehead and propped himself on the bathroom counter with his elbows.

"What's wrong with me…?"

He lifted his eyes to stare into his own reflection. His face seemed slightly flushed, and for what reason, he didn't know. But that's not what caught his eye. Ironically, what caught his eye was his own eyes. They weren't their normal lilac hue.

'_Gold….?'_

He didn't understand. Maybe it was just his tired mind playing tricks on him. He turned on the faucet once more and cupped his hands underneath the running water and splashed it up onto his face, trying to wake himself up more.

He clamped his eyes shut and shook his head. He slowly lifted his head again to look into the mirror once more and slowly opened his eyes.

Gold.

They were still a beautiful blazing molten gold. He looked a little closer to see if it was the trick of the lighting, but all he got was a deeper view that showed some amethyst was swirled in with this strange golden hue.

He quickly ground his palms into his eye sockets and rubbed harshly.

'_What the hell **is **this! I'm not angry or anything so why…'_

Kenshin had only seen this once or twice. The first time he ever saw it was when Tomoe had over stepped her boundaries and wouldn't leave him alone. And the second time…was when he assaulted Kaoru.

He still couldn't believe he did that…he wanted to just smash his head against something. But he didn't have the time to reminisce. He gathered up the cloth once more and rung it out again. He returned to the room and sauntered back over to Kaoru and placed the cloth on her head.

"Kenshin…I'm…sorry…."

Kenshin's golden eyes widened slightly. That's what she was trying to say? That she was sorry? For what? Kenshin simply couldn't answer what she was apologizing for since _he _was the one at fault.

Kaoru shifted in her sleep, moaning a little and wriggling to get comfortable. The large shirt she was wearing was disarray and crumpled up slightly, showing some of her skin. Kenshin gulped slightly as he tugged at his shirt collar.

'_Is it getting hot in here?…I could have sworn it wasn't this hot before…' _

Just then, Kaoru shifted just a little bit more; her fever's downfall causing her to heat up slightly. The bunched up shirt lifted up juuuust enough for Kenshin's eyes to take a small peak.-

'_DAMN is it hot in here!' _

Kenshin took a deep breath and fanned himself. He could just taste the beginning of an inner battle. He groaned when he finally heard a voice crack in his mind.

'_**Oh man, this is just too much**!' _A dark, yet striking voice echoed in his mind.

'_What are you talking about!**' **_Kenshin almost wanted to whack himself. He was talking with himself and arguing as well. Sometimes having a split personality could get the best of you.

'**_Oh, pa-lease! Tell me you are not enjoying this, my friend.'_**

Kenshin found it hard to try and argue. Although it was extremely improper, and not to mention he was violating her (in her sleep, no less) he couldn't say that he wasn't enjoying it.

'_Well…I-'_

'**_Oh, I knew that one day you would see it my way, my friend. Now. If you'll just let _me _take over, then I'd be happy to-'_**

'_No way, no how! I let you out that time when you choked Kaoru, and that wasn't even on purpose! If I had let you out purposely, then who knows what could have happened!'_

The voice stopped for a moment as if to think.

'**_Hmm…good point. But, that was before I knew what happened with her past…trust me on this, Kenshin. I feel just as bad, if not worse, about that as you do…I mean _I _was the one who did it…' _**

Kenshin paused for a moment. That was true. He couldn't argue with his other side about that fact. But…the question always seemed to linger. Just how dangerous _was _his other side, and why exactly did he _have _another side?

'**_Hey, hey! Don't get carried away on thought here! Stay on topic!'_**

Kenshin sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. This was almost too crazy. While Kaoru lay in an extremely alluring position with her shirt all disarranged the way it was.

Kenshin gulped and continued to fight the urge of giving in to his more…'playful' side so to speak; he didn't want to make his other half look _too _bad.

'**_Oh c'mon! Can't you let a guy have some fun here!'_**

Kenshin glared at nothing. '_Not in **this **situation, no.' _

There was an elongated sigh in the back of his mind. Maybe his other side was giving up?…Nah.

'**_You really have to understand just what you're passing by, here.' _**

Kenshin nodded in precise.

'_Of course I do. For one, Kaoru already hates my guts right now, and to **violate **her, you've got to be crazy! I already had an inning with her arm and her hand connected to it and it's something I'd like to avoid as much as possible, thank you very much!_

There was once again, another sigh.

'_**Fine, fine. Be a little wuss and not let me out. But trust me on this. You want it just as bad as I do. I'm just not afraid to admit that…'**_

And with that, the voice was put to rest for the time being. Kenshin sighed and ran a hand through his hair again. He felt a small thump on the bed and saw that his little cat had decided to join him. Kenshin lifted his hand and his cat walked over to it and rubbed against it, mewing contently.

"I don't know what to do, Tiko…I really don't know…"

Kenshin scratched his cat's ear as the little kitten purred and leaned into the touch. When Kenshin stopped and placed his hand in his lap, Tiko mewed and climbed onto his lap as well and prowled around a bit, kneading, then curling into a ball and drifting off to sleep.

"No, no Tiko, you can't fall asleep there, I gotta get up."

Kenshin picked the little fluff ball and gently placed him on the pillow next to Kaoru's head, so not to wake him. Kenshin was just about to get up off the bed when he caught glimpse of something.

His comforter was a pine green color, but he never noticed any red in it before. He slowly ran his hands along the red patch on the cover and gasped when it was damp. He looked at his hand and dreaded what he saw.

Blood.

He quickly drew the covers away from Kaoru's body and gaped at what he saw.

Her leg was covered in the crimson liquid. And around that area was a large gash.

'_That's what caused her fever!'_

Kenshin quickly ran back into the bathroom and searched for the peroxide. He found it buried in his medicine cabinet and grabbed bandages along with it. After getting all the things necessary, he rushed back to her side.

He took a small towel he grabbed and soaked it with the peroxide and quickly applied it to the wound on her leg. Kaoru hissed in her sleep when he did that. The bloody wound fizzed with the cleansing liquid and Kenshin winced. The wound was pretty deep.

'_How the hell could she have gotten something like this!'_

As Kenshin worked with her wound, the reason as to why she came back late started to make sense. There had to be something that connected this wound and her being late together. As a matter a fact, he did notice a small limp when she walked into the house. But he paid no mind to it, seeming as maybe it was just his imagination.

Why did she tell him about that earlier? He finished cleaning it and gently wrapped it up in the bandages, being careful not to make it too tight.

Just as he finished, he noticed a pretty well sized bruise on her other leg.

'_What the…Kaoru, what the hell happened to you?' _

"D-…daddy….please…"

Kenshin's eyes widened greatly as his heart started to bet faster and his forehead formed small drops of cold sweat.

Her father.

* * *

A/N: Well that's chapter 11 people! I hope you like it! Oh, and if someone could tell me how to do a pagebreak, that would be great ; I know I have them there, but that's copied and pasted from other fanfictions. I tried doing pagebreak on my word document, but all it does is go to a new page. Please help me here! 

OH! I have to tell you. There's this really nice song that I found and it's called 'Grace like Rain'. It's by a boy named Todd Agnew. (You would never have guessed that he's only twenty with his voice!)

Anyway, that's about it for now! I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!


	12. Different Encounter

Authors Notes: Well, I'm glad everyone's enjoying my story! The funny thing is, everyone's been asking me in my reviews,

'what happened to Kaoru?'

Well, I said it in the very last line, y'know? _Her father. _

Still don't get it?

Her father got to her. Beat her. You know, the works. That's why she came back late and that's why she was all battered and bruised. –sighs-

Anyway, thank you all for the reviews! I really appreciate it!

(sighs**) I'm so frustrated**. My hyphens aren't working, my page breaks aren't working, I really think fanfiction hates me. Well, despite that, I'll try my page breaks. (sighs again) and to top it all off, all my favorite stories are ironically on an extreme hold for the moment. (sighs once more) times are tough.

**Small Warning: **Kenshin gets a little frisky :)

Battousai's thoughts Kenshin's thoughts 

Chapter 12 – Different Encounter

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kaoru's eyes fluttered open slowly. The glittering stream of golden sunlight that streaked through the shades of the room seemed to hurt her eyes a little. She blinked a little bit, trying to get everything into focus. She sat up reluctantly and caught a glimpse of orange.

She swiftly whipped her head to the right, expecting to see Kenshin, but was surprised to find a small little kitten curled up on the pillow next to her, the orange fluff ball being the thing she had caught a glimpse of. She sighed slightly. She carefully pulled the covers off of her and swung her legs over the bed mattress and winced.

Her legs were throbbing. She looked down to gaze at the wounds she received the night before but was surprised to find nothing but fresh bandages and some small band-Aids. She blinked slightly and ran her hands lightly across the bandages.

'_Who could have…' _

Her question was put to a halt. The only person or living creature that could have tended to her was the only other person who was living in the house.

Kenshin.

To her surprise, she heard a slight intake of breath. She lifted her head and looked around curiously. She looked at the kitten a moment but dismissed it. It wasn't something a cat could make. Finally, her eyes landed on a figure at the end of the bed. She was surprised she hadn't noticed it earlier.

Head cradled in the arms that were rested against the mattress, Kenshin lay, propped in a sitting position from his waist up, leaning forward to rest on the bed, sound asleep. Kaoru slowly stood, ignoring the slight screams of pain her legs were alarming her and limped over to him silently.

She looked at him carefully and noted bags under his shut eyes. He must have been up all night, she thought. His hair was disarray and out of it's usual ponytail. He was still in his night shirt and clad maroon and black boxers, probably never really taking the initiative to change.

His features were soft and his face gentle. The slow rise and fall of his shoulders and back that indicated his calm rapture of breathing in slumber seemed to take a calming effect on Kaoru, the reason why, she didn't know. Slowly, bringing a hesitant hand near his face, Kaoru brushed a stray strand of his hair from his face.

She smiled as he wrinkled his nose, the small lock tickling his nostrils and let off a small sneeze, then snuggling back into the crook of his folded arms, hiding a little more of his childish looking face. Kaoru silenced back the urge to giggle. She was suppose to be angry with him, right?

She glanced back at the bed and saw a small caked on red pigment and sighed. She had to go to bed while bleeding didn't she. If she took the time to clean the wound, she could have avoided Kenshin worrying about her all night. She looked back at Kenshin and saw a small stain of red on his hands that peaked out from underneath his elbow.

He never left her side since he cleaned her wound. Not even to wash his hands. Not even knowing why, the thought of the action caused tears to streak down her face. She had never been so cared or fussed over since her mother died, eight years prior. It made her heart beam and ache in pleasure. Someone cared.

Kaoru sighed as she forgot about her previous anger at him and sat down next to him and lifted a hand and placed it on Kenshin's head and began to stroke him gently. Bringing her hand down his head, she pet him tenderly, not bothering to wipe away the tears the rolled down her cheeks.

Much to her surprise, Kenshin reacted to the stroking. He opened his eyes, hazy and foggy as he glanced up at Kaoru. Kaoru really couldn't clarify whether he was awake or asleep. She couldn't move with the next thing he did. He slowly lifted himself off the bed and scooted over to where she sat and placed his head down on her lap and fell victim to slumber seconds after again.

Kaoru's eyes were wide and her mouth slightly opened. She felt her cheeks heat up as her mind finally registered the head placed in her lap, the boy that owned the head totally unaware of he effect he actually had on her with his innocent, light-hearted action.

Kaoru kept telling herself that he was simply doing it for comfort. He didn't know what he did and when he awoke, he scramble away and that would be that. With that as her thoughts she continued to stroke his head. She couldn't help it. She needed to do _something _to repay him…

Her thoughts then started to drift back on the night before. She shivered as she thought of just what happened…

Flashback-

_Kaoru walked down the sidewalk in a hurried pace. Drawing her over coat close to her, the chill of the wind nipping at her skin. _

"Darn it…darn it!…I'm going to be late for practice!…" 

_Kaoru stopped her rushed walking and looked around. In order to get to practice in time, she'd need to take a short cut. She knew it may be risky, but if she crossed the street and took a left down Prospect lane, she'd get there about three minutes faster then normal. She looked both left way and right to see any cars coming her way and smiled when the roads were clear. _

_Clutching her overcoat closer, she rushed across the street and slowed her hustle down when she reached the other side. She smiled as she glanced back and sighed in relief at her accomplish. Usually, that street was loaded with cars. _

_Before she could venture on any further she accidentally made contact with a larger body in front of her. She quickly turned around and bowed slightly _

"_I'm sorry sir! I didn't see you the-"_

_Kaoru stopped her apology when she looked up to meat the eyes of anger filled hazel. Kaoru's breath caught in her throat as she backed away slightly. _

_Her father stood before her, rage bared in his hazy drunk eyes. Kaoru's throat ran dry. No one was around the streets then due to the late hour and she couldn't find her voice to scream. The smirk that appeared on her fathers face was obvious that he found it amusing that his daughter stand before him, lost in intimidation. _

_Not wasting another second, he lifted his large hand and fisted it around Kaoru's mute mouth and dragged her into the nearest alley way. _

_Only then did her voice finally prevail. But it was already too late._

End of Flashback-

Kaoru's eyes were hazed over. She had gripped the fabric of her cotton pajama bottoms as her fists shook. She had never been so fearful in her life. She had no idea why her father would be on the streets like that. He was never one to leave the house. He usually sat in his leather chair, dousing down jugs of beer or puffing a cigarette.

She recalled his last threat with his slurred, colorful vocabulary.

'_I'll get you, you son of a b– and your man whore you f- bastard.' _

Give or take a few of some extra words added, or some left out, the threat didn't change even if worded differently. Was he truly out looking for her? Was she really being hunted as prey by her own father? She felt her heart beat race at the thought.

If he was finally out actually tracking her, she wasn't safe anywhere. She was almost afraid to even go to school in fear that he may be there. But wasn't she safe around witnesses? He wouldn't attack her in front of someone, would he?

Kaoru slightly doubted herself. He almost beat her with his liquor bottle even though Kenshin was _clearly _at the scene to see and hear everything. That made her hope decline. Whether or not there were witnesses, he would get her.

He promised it, despite his drunk exterior that fateful night.

A slight shifting of weight on her lap brought her out of her thoughts. She looked down at Kenshin who still was under the spell of sweet slumber. Her feelings of dread slowly drained away from her body. She had Kenshin on her side. He was there to help and support her.

He was there when she returned the night of the championships and was still there right at that moment, laying comfortably in her lap. She smiled sweetly at him as she continued to fuss and play with his hair. Her smile tugged up higher when he seemed to respond with a small mumble.

She didn't notice when he had crept up on her, but the small orange kitten had awoken and made his way over to where the two were and also jumped up into her lap next to Kenshin's head, not even thinking twice of Kaoru being a slight stranger and kneaded her lap with his small paws before curling into a small ball and falling back asleep, blissful purring emitting from the small body, indicating that comfort was obvious to the little kitten.

Kaoru laughed quietly as she pet the orange fluff ball along with the red head that lay beside it. Two precious beings were placed in her lap at that very moment. Kaoru never felt more important. No matter how small, or how arrogant at times, they were still precious. To _her_ at least.

Suddenly, her brain jacked up what she had just nonchalantly thought of. She flushed a bright red. Sure, Kenshin was a great friend and he was someone she cherished her friendship with, but…was he actually _precious _to her? Was _precious _too much of an emphasis on the way she felt for him?

As she debated with herself on her choice of wording, Kenshin's eyes slowly fluttered open. Hazy violet gems slowly came into focus as a faint scent seamed to daze him in a cross between reality and dreams.

Jasmine.

It was the delicious aroma of Jasmine that brought him to his awakening. It's scent was intoxicating. He slowly came to reality and blinked his way out of sleep. He was surprised that he wasn't where he remembered falling asleep.

Instead of being buried in his own arms, he found himself comfortable placed on a lap. He glanced upward. _Kaoru's _lap to be precise. She seemed to be distracted though. Although the effect of 'morning glory' was still in effect, or more like drowsiness, that never meant he couldn't think up a scheme. As long as Kaoru didn't notice he was awake, things were peachy.

With a small kick in of his acting skills, Kenshin let off a small groan, much like one would do when in sleep and nuzzled himself deeper in the bowls of Kaoru's _lap. _Kenshin retained his smile, in case she felt it, when he heard a squeak emit from her. He could almost feel her heart beating even where his head was. His evil plan was working.

It was one hell of a way to wake up in the morning.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kaoru gulped as she felt Kenshin shift in his sleep and ended up nuzzled more on the _inside _of her leg, rather then the top. What could she do? She couldn't wake him, he needed his sleep. But-but…

She could feel her heart beat quicken and her shoulders rise. She could feel his cot breath through the fabric of her cotton pajama bottoms. The blush on her cheeks grew brighter as she tried to take calmer breaths of air.

She flailed her arms about and bit her lip, looking around frantically trying to base her mind on something else. Kenshin shifted again and this time, nuzzled his cheek against her leg. Shivers ran up and down her spine as she tried to stop herself from floundering like a jitter bug.

She bit her lip and swallowed down the large lump that formed in her throat. It wasn't easy being nice…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kenshin contained himself from snickering. He could feel Kaoru shift and putter, questioning on what to do. With another small nuzzle of his cheek and nose he felt her stiffen then fidget again. With barely any debate in his mind, he decided to make the situation just a little more sticky.

Sleepily raising his arms from their position, he languidly snaked them around Kaoru's seated waist. Another sharp intake of breath emanated from Kaoru. He smirked just slightly. Acting as though gravity was slowly pulling them down, he let his arms start to drop down slowly from her back.

Landing on his destination.

His arms were now comfortable supported by the comforter and mattress while his hands were valiantly, courageously, bravely, boldly and unmistakably…groping her. Oh and how he loved every moment of the shine and glory. Kaoru had froze totally while Kenshin's hands never moved from their fixed spot. They didn't move at all incase she would find out he was awake.

Instead they lay there, placed absolutely still, resting on her behind.

Kenshin, knowing the fact very well, knew that he shouldn't be taking notes but he just couldn't think of him ever pulling something such as this kind of stunt off again. He made sure not to forget any detail.

Perfectly formed, not too big, not too small, fit perfectly in his hands (he took to heart that that part was his very favorite), plump, round, and everything that he could ever think that was in a perfect alignment with what the perfect butt would be.

'**Oh this is wooooonderful.' **The same voice from the night before interrupted his blissful note taking.

'_Alright, what is it you want this time?' _Kenshin knew that in the long run, it was totally insane to actually be talking to yourself. But what was the problem when you actually got someone to talk back?

The voice held a smirk. '**All of this! I mean, hey. You've got your hands on one of the many wonderful parts of the female's body and you mean to tell me that you're not thinking this is wonderful?' **

'_Well of course I'm enjoying this, why do you think I'm doing it? Anyway, back to my original question. What do you want?' _

The voice made a small laugh which made Kenshin question on whether his other side was sane or not. Then again, he question whether he was sane himself.

'**You, my friend, really make me laugh. You're seriously not planning on going any further? You gotta be joking!' **

The sudden comment and the meaning behind it all made Kenshin's eye twitched.

'_W-what are you saying! You can't possibly mean-'_

'**No! You freakin' nitwit! I vote for waiting until you're married with that! What I'm saying is, there's no harm in…feelin' her up a little but, y'know?' **

If not for the place he was and the lap he was on, Kenshin could have sworn by the gods that he would have screamed and thrown himself up against the wall.

'_You are SICK! I don't even know WHY I have you in my mind! That's just wrong!' _

There was a sigh of annoyance and if he could see the face to go along with the voice, Kenshin could say he was sure that his counter part rolled his eyes.

'**Are you ever going to grow up? For god sakes, we did it with Tomoe! What's so different with Kaoru?' **

A large flare of anger boiled up within Kenshin when he mentioned that.

'_You have no right bringing Tomoe into this subject. And for one, it's a LOT different with Kaoru! She'd probably never forgive me, and two, we're not even a couple!' _

'**Who cares? A lot of guys do that to girls they like and they're not dating. Besides. Doing that **_**could **_**start up a relationship.' **

Kenshin sighed and growled mentally. Who ever he was, he was extremely annoying and extremely persistent. Something Kenshin, regretting to admit, was a sad addition to his personality.

'_No. The answer is no. I'm not going to feel Kaoru up or any of that so you can just forget about it.' _

'**Fine. If you won't, **_**I **_**will.' **

Before Kenshin could even think about a word of protest, a swirl of darkness surrounded him and the next thing he knew, he was looking through some sort of window as if watching everything that his eyes could see; like he was looking out his own eyes; but action to his limbs were out of his control.

A flash of gold appeared in his amethyst eyes as a small smirk appeared on his features. The demon was loose. Kenshin watched in horror as his counterpart started to take the risks he never dared to.

_Kenshin _had let the still side of his hands go and started the beginning of his havoc. His hands started to rub and knead where they were once still and a large gasp was heard from Kaoru.

"KENSHIN! UGH, YOU JACK ASS! YOU WERE AWAKE THE WHOLE TIME!"

_Kenshin _hummed in response as he continued to toy with her, groping her and nuzzling her lap. Kaoru desperately tried to pry him off of her but her attempts weren't doing any good. By that time, the small orange kitten had jumped off her lap and fled the area, obviously disturbed by all the hustle and bustle.

"Kenshin, GET OFF!"

Kaoru shrieked and batted at him trying to get him to stop his violating actions. Her leg was throbbing painfully and she was still quite sore from her encounter with her father. She groaned in irritation while she still tried to peal Kenshin off of her.

_Kenshin _languorously rose from his sitting position and leaned over her, causing her to lean back in response. The smirk on his face was heightened when her eyes widened once they locked with his. He advanced upon her, slowly pinning her down in-between his body and the mattress.

'_YOU DIRTY LITTLE-'_

'**Oh hush. It's about time you've got some back bone in your actions. And you know, I think she should be able to tell the difference between us both. I always _did _like that nickname…what was it- ah, yes! Battousai. Such a nice ring to it.' **

A low growl came from Kenshin as he tried to keep himself from going rabid on his other half. Battousai had been a name he got from soccer because of his rare speed although Tomoe used it often. He never really got warmed up to it, but he could feel _some _part of him like it. Apparently _this _guy was that part.

'**Heh. That's more like it. Now watch and learn.' **

Battousai smirked in pleasure as he watched Kaoru's expression flash from fear to curiosity to confusion. She had her mouth open as if to say something, but no words came out. Only small grunts and beginnings of words that never seemed to make it.

"You're wondering why my eyes are golden…?"

Many questions were buzzing in her head but that was one bold one that seemed to stick out a little more. She simply nodded her head, not breaking eye contact with her golden eyed friend. He chuckled as he lifted his hand and traced it along her cheek and lightly across her lip.

"Well, my angel, _Kenshin _never really did tell you much about himself now did he…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: OH HO! I am evil:D just love my cliffy's. Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter! I really wanted Battousai to appear sometime soon and I wanted a little action to occur. Hopefully it was enough!

GRRR PAGE BREAK DIDN'T WORK! FANFICTION HATES ME!

**For those who read this story! (that would be all of you) I'm going to be on a cruise in April and will not be updating for two weeks or so. **

**I APOLOGIZE! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Seeing double

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm doing much better now! My cold's practically gone so no more delays in updates! (Oh joy)

I'm sorry but I'm WAY too lazy to respond to reviews right now. Forgive me!

**I'm so sorry for not updating. It's been raining for 7 weeks straight and it has literally drained all motivation to write. DAMN RAIN! I WANT SUN, DAMNIT! **

THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I HEART YOU ALL!

There. That'll do.

**TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY!**

Anyway! Here's chapterrrr…. (checks past updates) 13! 13…right.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 13 – Seeing double

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kaoru gazed at the boy that was now pinned on top of her. The sadistic smirk that was plastered on his face made chills run down her spine. What was going to happen to her?

She wanted to wind up her leg and wallop him right where it hurts but something told her that wasn't the right thing to do. So she aimed for the next best thing.

She slapped him.

Hard.

Right across the face.

She was almost surprised she had the gut to do it. His head whipped in the direction in which she slapped him while a red welt started to appear on his left cheek where her hand had connected with flesh.

She was almost frightened as he just stared off in the direction his head had ended up. She couldn't find it in her long gone burst of courage to look away. Finally, he slowly let his head creep back to locking eyes with her own.

A familiar violet.

She couldn't resist a sigh from escaping her mouth. He was back to normal. At least she hoped he was.

"Kaoru…?"

His voice seemed to be the type she recognized and found it was safe to say that he was Kenshin.

"Kenshin, what the hell were you-"

"He didn't hurt you, did he?"

His urgent question silenced her. He was talking third person? Kaoru gave Kenshin a perplexing look as she kept silent a while longer before she finally found the right words to respond to him with.

"What are you talking about…?"

Kenshin didn't seem to be in the mood for explanations. He just shook his head fervently and sputtered almost agitated before locking eyes with her and toughening the question.

"Did he hurt you."

Kaoru didn't seem it was wise to argue. She simply shook her head slowly while Kenshin sighed in relief. Kaoru's mind was swimming with questions and puzzlement as she tried to gather exactly what in seven hells was going on in the boys mind.

"Kenshin, what is going on."

Kenshin glanced back at her and seemed almost hesitant to tell her exactly the answer to her question. He bit on his bottom lip nervously before pushing off of her and turning his back to her.

Kaoru sat up and glanced at the boy, waiting for him to answer her. She almost wanted to groan at his silence but guessed that this wasn't an average problem someone had to deal with.

"I…"

He couldn't seem to finish what he was saying with adding another gulp of air. He hung his head before finally choking out his answer.

"I've got…a split personality."

Kaoru waited in silence once again before shaking her head, creasing her eyebrows.

"What-"

Kenshin turned around and answered her unsaid question.

"Another side to me, Kaoru. A, A double, a second side, an additional person…"

He waved his hands, emphasizing his answers before turning to her directly.

"…Another me."

Kaoru stared at Kenshin. Another personality? As in, his mind carried another person? Kaoru continued to stare at him until she shook her head.

"Kenshin…when people have a split personality, they don't know it."

Kenshin shook his head as well as he started to pace.

"I know. I've tried to reassure myself by reminding myself of that but no matter what I try to come up with for an excuse of my change, it's always split personality."

Kenshin sat down on the edge of the bed, his back facing her.

"Tell me…would I pin you down on a bed and clearly try to seduce you…?"

Kaoru tried to remember a time that hinted to that but couldn't come up with anything but accidental peeks in the shower and innocent teasing.

"…No…"

Kenshin nodded, gaining a proving point to his deduction.

"And do I call anybody, 'my little angel' ?"

Kaoru paused a moment more and suddenly found the pine green color of the comforter very interesting.

"…No."

Kenshin sighed as he hung his head.

"You see? I'm not like that. And…I have no control. Once he's out, he's out until he's done and lets me take over. I have no idea how I know about him…but I do."

Kaoru nibbled on the tender flesh of her lip as she stared off at the comforter. She tried to process exactly what she had just learned.

Soooo…

Kenshin had a split personality.

And she had just witnessed it.

Kaoru's mind just couldn't quite process everything with ease. She tried to take everything slow but things didn't seem to go the way she wanted. She took deep breathes as Kenshin didn't dare turn to face her.

Sitting on the edge of his bed, Kenshin continuously cursed at the loss of his control. What the hell was he thinking! How could he just let his other side take over like that?…

Battering himself with berates, Kenshin didn't notice when Kaoru had arisen from the bed and slowly made her way in front of him.

Feeling her hand on his shoulder, he glanced up at her, her mouth still holding her bottom lip.

"Kenshin…You don't need to worry…"

Kenshin gave her a perplexed look as he stared at her. He then shook his head, disagreeing with her statement.

"But Kaoru, my other side is _dangerous. _He could hurt you if I'm not careful-"

Kaoru put her hand over his mouth to silence him as she shook her head as he did.

"Kenshin…I've seen him before…when you because angry with me…and just now. If I was in anyway too scared to be around you do to that, I would've gotten up and left."

Kenshin didn't only keep silent because the hand on his mouth but his eyes told her a sign of shock had over came him.

Kaoru then took her hand off of his mouth and leveled herself so that their eyes were vertically across from each other. She smiled at him and drew him into a small embrace.

"…I trust you."

Kenshin was silent. The words had seriously befuddled him. He was frightened he'd lose another one close to him if he confessed that secret.

I trust you 

Kenshin slowly let his eyes drift to half mass as he buried his head into the crook of her shoulder the breathed in her rich sent, his eyes now shut.

I trust you… 

0o0o0o0o0o

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER!**

**I JUST WANTED EVERYONE TO KNOW I'M STILL ALIVE! **

**THE WEATHER FOR 7 WEEKS HAS BEEN SUCKY RAIN AND NO SUN SO NO MOTIVATION!**

Oh yeah and** TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY:D**

Review please!


	14. Growth

A/N: Hello everybody!

I'm sorry for not updating earlier!

I've just been so busy with my other stories! And I've also had a writers block so I'm not quite sure what to write for this chapter!

(looks back on the last chapter)

Ok, well, I guess I can work on things for here!

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 14 – Growth

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ugh…"

Kenshin's face was planted downward into the comforter of his bed mattress. The sweet scent of jasmine was gone from his smell and he frankly didn't quite like it. Half of him felt the need to gripe for it once more with it's lulling smell and beautiful persona who harbored the honey-sweet aroma.

But instead, he was presented with the dull sent of his green comforter. He groaned slightly and pushed himself up onto the balancing effect that his palms presented. Slowly whisking away the fatigue that hung over him, Kenshin took a large intake of breath and wiped his hand down his face.

Suddenly, the sent of something foul entered his nose. Curiosity and slight concern coaxed him to get off of his bed and follow the trail. Slowly, Kenshin staggered his way out of the bedroom and ended up in the kitchen where Kaoru seemed to be wrestling with the contents on the stove.

"Kaoru…?"

With a small glance over her shoulder, Kaoru spared a smile toward him.

"G'morning, sleepy head!"

Then, quickly turning back to the 'breakfast' she had somehow cooked up, Kaoru shouted out curses and yelped as she got slightly burned. Hastily retreating to the sink, Kaoru turned on the faucet and put the frying pan under the running water while a cloud full of steam erupted from the hot pan as a loud sizzle broke out over the rushing of the water while Kaoru whined.

"Dang it! I always burn breakfast…and Lunch, and Dinner…"

Kenshin could only find it in his heart to smile at the girl and chuckle slightly. She definitely was a cute one. Kenshin grinned as he leaned against the door frame and watched her.

Kaoru continued to curse and sputter angrily at the uncooperative breakfast that was now in a heaping mess in the kitchen sink. Sighing in defeat, she turned her back to the sink and faced Kenshin with a forlorn expression on her pretty face. Kenshin tried desperately to trap the bubbling laughter that threatened to slip from his throat.

Suddenly, her air turned sour as she huffed and placed her hands on her hips.

"And what, pray tell, is so funny?"

Kenshin could only shake his head for the moment before finally taking in a breath and cooling down his laughter that had finally slipped.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru. You just looked so funny."

Kaoru scowled at him and spat her tongue out in attempts to show her anger toward him but was disappointed when only a small chuckle was heard from him.

"Well, maybe it hasn't occurred to you, but I'm not cooking material!"

Kenshin deadpanned in his humor. Staring at her while blinking a few times, Kenshin raised a tentative eyebrow.

"Kaoru, anyone can cook. It's not like you have to be born with the talent. It's a skill you _learn." _

Kaoru only turned away from him, her arms enfolded with each other while she spoke softly back to him.

"Yeah well, I guess I'm just stupid…"

Kenshin shook his head and smiled hesitantly.

"Kaoru, you're not stupid."

Kaoru sighed, clearly irritated.

"Kenshin, I've _never _been able to get _anything _right. I read the ingredients, I put the right amount in after checking three or four times if I got the amount right, and no mater what, I never seem to get it right. I just _can't cook._"

Kenshin sighed and smiled at her while slowly pushing off his perch and approaching the sad girl, Kenshin laughed.

"Kaoru, if you'd like, I'll teach you how to cook."

Kaoru swiftly turned around from her original position and smiled.

"You will…?"

Kenshin laughed and nodded slightly, swinging an arm around her shoulders affectionately.

"It would be an honor."

Kaoru shook her head, not able to hide her growing smile as Kenshin teased her. The coming afternoon was bound to be one to remember.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"No, Kaoru! That's vinegar not water!"

Kenshin quickly rushed over to retrieve the deadly beverage that could spoil the whole meal. Kaoru looked bewildered at her mistake as she blinked at the liquid which Kenshin cradled in his hands.

"But…but…"

Kenshin sighed a shook his head.

"You've got to pay more attention, young grasshopper! Or else you'll never learn!"

Kaoru pouted as she placed her hands on her hips.

Kenshin and herself stood in the kitchen dressed in aprons. A mess of mixed ingredients of all sorts were splattered about their faces and the shielding cloth while their hair was pulled back in pony-tails to prevent them from falling into the food.

"Mou! Kenshin, I told you! I never get it right!"

Kenshin smiled reassuringly while placing the vinegar onto the messy, cluttered counter-top.

"Kaoru, you've got to have optimism! Now do me a favor and pick up the flour pack over there, will you?"

Kaoru sighed as she sauntered over to where the packs of flour sat idly and picked one up with a grumble.

Balancing the heavy package in her arms, Kaoru made her way back over to where Kenshin stood, stirring in the mix for chocolate chip cookies.

"Here, I got the flour."

Kenshin turned around and smile before quickly turning into a panic as Kaoru shifted the flour she was holding into a position where it was weighted down by gravity.

"Kaoru don't hold it like th-"

Before Kenshin could finish, the weight of the flour had done exactly what he feared. The flour came bursting out of the bag, exploding all over the kitchen and covering the two in it's fluffy white powder.

Kaoru coughed a few times, having dropped the bag in the process. Kenshin stood there with a tired look on his now white face.

"We really need to work on this…"

His groan caused Kaoru to give off a sheepish smile. She warned him that she couldn't cook.

And now there was proof.

"Kenshin, let's just get cleaned up for soccer practice."

All's well that ends well, she always said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Got me!"

Kenshin quickly pushed his body from where it stood in a quick recovery of speed as the boy in a parallel sprint of him panted in his attempt to study the ball at his feet while also keeping his speed to its maximum. Gratefully taking Kenshin's offer, he kicked the ball over to Kenshin's form and quickly fell back, falling into a tired walk.

"Hey, you ok, Sou?"

The large form of Sanosuke was suddenly at the boys side with a large palm on his shoulders while he balanced his palms on his knee caps in an effort to catch his breath.

The boy delayed in responding to him with a nod before pushing back up into a standing position.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I just need to sit out. I've been running non stop and I haven't had a good nights rest in a while."

Sano nodded as he left the boy standing and quickly rushed down the field after the wielder of the ball, Kenshin.

Soujiro languidly made his way over to the side lines where a few other players sat looking bored and full of anticipation. Brushing back his brunette bangs, the sweat from his brow mixing in with the glossy locks went uncared for as his worries were far greater then a little nonpermanent sweat.

"Hey, Soujiro, y'look like you're ready to collapse, man!"

The comment really didn't make him feel any better as his teammate decided to state the painfully obvious state in which he set down on the cool grass, falling onto his back with the outstretching of his arms, gazing exhaustedly at the twilight that had fallen over the sky.

"Sou-chan, you can have some of my water if you like!"

The bright voice of the newest addition to the team somehow managed to bring a little bit of energy back in him as his lilac eyes lazily looked over to where the member sat, her hand holding an inviting jug of ice-water; a smile on her face.

"Thanks, Kaoru-san."

Gasps for air interrupted his deep praise of thanks as he politely grabbed the water and not-so-politely guzzled it down his parched throat.

"You really should think twice before playing two positions. You'll wear yourself down faster that way."

Handing her the water back and wiping his jaw clean of the water that escaped his vicious attack, Soujiro nodded tiredly at the advice.

"I know, I know. But coach said he needs a strong player in both positions, and that Kenshin's already playing the full field so he can't do it."

Kaoru laughed slightly.

"You shouldn't let him use you like that."

Soujiro looked at her in surprised. He hadn't thought of it that way before.

"You know, you should let him know that he's got a bunch of exceptional players. He's just got to realize that he's not going to win if he relies on only a certain amount of kids."

Soujiro smiled brightly at her and nodded.

"That's true…"

Kaoru laughed a little and turned her gaze back onto the game in play. Kenshin still held the ball in his midst as the scrimmage continued to proceed, the incredible foot work of Kenshin's continuously astounding her while his flaming hair whipped violently in its high pony-tail. Unconsciously, her smile grew on her face while her sapphire eyes glowed.

"You really like him, don't you."

The words that barely managed to break through snapped her out of her staring as she turned back to face Soujiro.

"W-what? Pardon?"

Soujiro smiled at her and laughed, his shoulders bouncing slightly in a childish way.

"It's so obviously displayed on your face, Kaoru-chan. The way you look at him, it's just different then the way you look at the others."

Kaoru blinked back in surprise as she stuttered with her words, a slightly blush on her face.

"Sou-chan, you're mistaken! We're just good friends!"

Soujiro chortled at her denial and smiled at her once before returning his gaze back onto the field. There was no hiding it. Kaoru continued to sputter out reasons against his proclamation, choking bashfully on her words while glancing at Kenshin's form here and there.

Soujiro sustained his happy natured with a chuckle while he whispered partly to himself, while half-heartedly hoping Kaoru would hear it.

"Whatever you say, Kaoru-chan. Whatever you say."

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: I'm sorry everyone for the long delay! I've had a writers block.

Well, I hope you enjoyed the short chapter!

Please review and I apologize for the meaningless chapter!


	15. Dirty little Secret

I AM…STILL ALIVE…! OMFG 5 SECOND DANCE.

Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated! Like I said, high school. Today is basically the only day where I don't have a crap load of work to do. Oy, I never knew they packed it on so hard as a freshmen. Well, they say you get used to it…I'm hoping that's the case.

Anyway, I've really no time to reply to your reviews! Thank you everyone for being so patient!

No real big **warnings** besides this chapter will probably be short and focused ONLY ON KENSHIN AND KAORU, LETS ALL PARTY.

Disclaimer- I own nothing. Not Kenshin, not Kaoru, not Sano, nothing. Not even Sou-chan. Oh, Life is ever cruel.

Battousai - suck it up TT

Lendra - … I h8 u :(

Well! Anyway, Onward!

-

**Chapter 15** – Dirty little Secret

-

"Augh!"

_Thump!_

Letting a small sigh escape, Kenshin proceeded to rub his temples to ease the annoyance and stress level that began to rise once more. Another text book had gained yet one way trip across the hallway and landed within the pile of much hated books.

"Kaoru, _must _you chuck your _heavy_, and _loud_ textbooks across the house…?"

He heard another shriek of frustration coming from the living room where Kaoru had originally set her sites to study in.

"Kenshin, that stuff is in no way comprehendible!"

Kenshin groaned and left _his _text book and made his way from his room into the living room.

"It is in every way comprehendible, Kaoru. You've just got to have the patience…! So please, _must _you chuck your only source of studying across the hall? And if you don't have to, please, _please _refrain from doing so. I have a bad head ache…"

Kaoru had begun pacing back and forth all over the living room, ranting about how the teacher never even gave them specific things to study, how he didn't even give them a heads up about it, or how he even ceased to mention barely anything that he expected to be done on the test. (That scene as me written all over it. Test coming up, I panic, complain, _then _study. With stress somewhere in between.)

Kenshin gave off another small groan and slowly staggered over to the frantic girl, massaging his temples to try and ease the throbbing.

"Kaoru, if I promise to help you, will you _please _try to control your temper?"

Kaoru sighed and nodded.

Kenshin sighed in relief and hobbling over to retrieve the abandoned textbook, he started his little lesson in tutoring.

-

"I get it! Hah! That's easy!"

Kenshin smiled as Kaoru smiled brightly and quickly brought her pencil down onto her worksheet paper and wrote away.

"You see? Science really isn't that hard to get. You just have to know the steps."

Kaoru was too busy with her solving the problem to reply to his comment. She poked her tongue out as she continued to solve the equation with ease. Kenshin watched her with a small grin on his face.

This little pattern continued on for a half hour or so until Kenshin finally had to call it quits and return to his own room to study.

-

_knock, knock_

"Kenshin…?"

Kaoru slowly twisted the little golden knob and poked her head into the secrecy of Kenshin's humble abode.

She suddenly quieted her steps as she spotted him, sound asleep on the pages of his open textbook. She looked at the steaming tea that was cradled in her palm and smiled. It probably didn't taste that good anyway.

She hesitantly approached him and placed the tea on the desk next to his text book and then quickly went to retrieve a blanket from his bed and gently placed it onto him.

She smiled at him warmly, fiddling with his red locks with interest, her mind being drawn into the flame color. She smiled as she heard him sigh in his sleep as she continued her innocent teasing.

She shook her head finally and stretched her cramped limbs, groaning as sleep starting to take her victim as well as the red head before. Feeling the lull of sleep take its greedy claim on her senses, she fell back onto Kenshin's bed. She stared at the ceiling a few idle seconds before rolling onto her side and curling her hands under her chin, then finally falling into a deep sleep.

-

Kenshin felt his taking in of breath deepen as he awoke, trying to blink away the sleep that tugged at his eye-lids. Groaning a little and rubbing the fatigue from his eyes, Kenshin slowly stood with a grunt. He almost didn't notice the fleece blanket the slipped from his shoulders and the foreign mug of cold tea by his text book (which had just a smidget of drool on the open page.)

Blinking in confusing, he rubbed his neck wearily and searched his memory for those new objects, but found no trace as to where they could have come from.

Unless…

Kenshin's thoughts were cut to a minimum as the light pattern of breathing sounded from the originally silent room. He turned around to face his bed and there he spotted the figure of Kaoru, curled up contently on the comforts of his bed.

Kenshin stared at her for a few moments, trying to gather his thoughts into a neat file. He hardly was able to register the feeling of movement as his feet unconsciously led himself over to Kaoru's sleeping form.

He slowly crawled onto the bed along side her and stared at her with interest. His mind was hazy and his heart had begun to thump in his chest. He felt his lips moving, but only a little while after did he realize he had spoken.

"Kaoru…"

His whisper was very light and slightly scratchy from his recent awakening. Kaoru hadn't stirred from her slumber, reacting in another attempt from Kenshin to rouse her. He leaned closer to her ear and whispered once more,

"Kaoru…"

This time he raised the volume of his voice just by a small bit. This time he had succeeded in his goal. Kaoru shifted lightly in her position and grumbled a few incoherent words before letting her sapphire eyes open.

She blinked a few times before rolling onto her back with what little strength she possessed. She stared at Kenshin's face for a few moments, trying to digest the unwanted stir she got from her sleep.

Her sight was slightly abstract, but she was able to make out the familiar lump of red hair on Kenshin's head. Also, gleaming at her were a familiar pair of golden eyes. She narrowed her eyes slightly to get a better look at his face.

"Kenshin, what are you-" Kaoru began in a raspy voice, but was interrupted by the low hum of Kenshin's voice.

"What are you doing in my room."

He stated his want for an answer in a soft manner, instigating that he was not pressuring her into a verbal dual. Kaoru shook her head.

"What do you-"

Once again, Kenshin interrupted her by leaning closer to her, his voice lowering even more with his closeness.

"And sleeping on _my _bed…"

His molten gold eyes stared lazily into hers, waiting her reply. She could only stare at him with a growing interest as the overwhelming realization of him coming onto her slowly started to settle into her slumber-drugged mind.

She searched her mind for an answer as she started to shy away from his intimidating yet attractively roughish form.

"I-I was just…I came in here t-to give you some tea, and a found you sleeping and I-"

This time, she was silenced in her chattering with the light press of his finger to her tender lips. She blinked rapidly a few times before lifting her eyes up to meet his once again, a small flit of surprise in her sapphire orbs.

"No need to be so jumpy, _Kaoru…_"

The way in which he drawled out her name caused shivers to run up her spine. He smirked as she closed her eyes for the briefest of moments. He slowly leaned down and put his mouth to her ear and whispered breathily,

"After all…I don't mind…"

This time, her shivers became quite obvious to Kenshin as his smirk thickened to a smug grin. Taking his change, he lovingly nipped at the lobe of her ear and felt a flash of lust invade his senses as Kaoru tensed and gave off a small squeak. He then returned to his business, this time teasing her with a small flick of his tongue, causing yet more shudders to occur.

Kaoru glanced around the room rapidly, desperately trying to find a way to distract her mind from the physical attention her ear was getting. His humid breathe danced on her lobe and then he took another nip at it. She fought with herself, mentally yelling to push him off of her. But the oddity of it all was that the beating of her heart seemed to synchronize with the rushed feeling she was getting out of it. She screamed that it was foolish teenaged hormones. That all of this was forbidden and that it should not be happening.

It shouldn't have been…

…But it was.

Kenshin continued to whisper provoking taunts and teases to her, receiving his wanted reactions with a smirk. She barely noticed his trail of feather light kisses from her ear, down her cheek, in hopes to reach her lips. She felt her stomach flutter at this and feared that if she were to let it get too far, they wouldn't be able to put a stop to it all. She had to warn him of her fear.

"K-Kenshin…"

Her voice was so breathy that he had almost not been able to track it. But the pleasurable chill it sent down his spine put it to his attention.

"Yeah…?"

Kaoru shook her head and put her hands on his shoulders, trying hard to find the strength to push him off of her.

"W-we shouldn't be doing this…?"

She had gotten only a few inches of distance between them before Kenshin persistently placed his body back on hers and stubbornly refused to stop his feathery kisses, requesting her reasoning.

"Why…?"

Kaoru groaned lightly at the boy's pushiness and tried to pick him off her again, finding herself unable to do so.

"I-It's not right…!"

Kaoru jumped as gave a nip under her chin and blushed profoundly.

"Who says…?"

Kenshin's constant questioning and the distracting actions he was forcing on her raised her agitation as groaned once more and refused to be aroused by his painfully obvious and quite effecting arousing techniques.

"People will find out, then rumors will spread and then soon enough, gossip about me pregnant with your child will start up!"

Kaoru's obvious distress about the situation didn't seem to effect Kenshin too much. He only grinned at her irritation and muttered lightly,

"That wouldn't be too bad…"

Kaoru's eyes widened as the blush on her face a fierce, deep red.

"Kenshin! H-How could you even…even-! You disgusting little shrew!"

Kenshin merely chuckled once more and drew away from her, staring into her eyes. The boyish smirk on his face created a skip of Kaoru's heart and the cloudy glaze in his eyes caused her mouth to run dry.

"Kaoru, don't even try to hide behind that little statement…you know as well as I do that no one's going to find out…"

Kaoru desperately waved her arms about, sputtering protests. Kenshin silenced her with his finger once more and shook his head.

"That's not what I'm referring to."

He lowered his face to hers and with a flash of his golden eyes, he put his clever mind to work.

"You know why…?"

She shook her head lightly, unable to move his stationary finger.

He stomped out the roaring fire within Kaoru by a single method to his reasoning. He smirked and brought his face dangerously close to hers and answered in a lustful whisper,

"Because, this will be our little secret…"

And with that said, he slowly removed his finger from her lips in which she instinctively roved her tongue over, only to be caught up with the mouth of Kenshin himself. He had wasted little time in depleting the distance between them and whether or not she was finished with her lip-wetting job, he proved himself uncaring of that factor as he drove his mouth to hers in a delectable duo of _his lips against her own_.

-

Lendra – Yo! I hope you liked this chapter:D (What's really creepy is that suddenly, 'dirty little secret' by all american rejects came on when I was writing this...)

…

You're all going to kill me for taking so long, aren't you!

Eh heh…

Well, they kissed finally! Please let that calm your abyss of anger toward me :D…

REVIEW! PLEASE


	16. Hold

**A/N** : Hey guys. I'm really sorry about all of this. Making all of you wait. And don't worry about Dust in the Wind. It was just a little thing to let you all know that I'm still alive and such.

Anyway, I'm putting this story on **hold** or now. I need to work on the others a bit more and my mind is running dry on how to continue this. It's only on hold, kay? It's not permanently gone. I'm really sorry. Please, just bare with me.

Thank you all!

Much Love!

-Alendra


	17. Please, Please read

A/N: Please, please read.

Hello everyone… I'm so sorry for bringing your hopes up for an update. But right now, I'm unable to really update anything for the time being.

Don't worry, I'll be working on a few stories here and there. I'm not sure how long it'll be, so I'm warning you now.

My best friend, **Shannon Fortier**, I was told, died yesterday in a plane crash over Bethel. She was learning to fly a plane with two other students from ROTC.

I'm really sorry if I sound like I'm needing attention, but I'm quite beside myself with this. I want you all to know that I'm extremely sorry if I take a longer time than I already have in updating.

You see, Rurouni Kenshin was our favorite anime of all time. She was about the only one I could discuss everything with about it without getting annoyed. She's extremely special to me and many others and I hope you all could please, spare even a minute and pray for her.

She's in heaven now, I know and for those who don't believe in god, I'm sorry if I'm offending you, but I need just a little more patience from you all.

I would go on and on with how much she was loved and her love for RK, but I'm sure you all don't want to really hear it.

So please, pray for her and be patient with me. I'm working Broken Legend right now and with her guidance, I'm sure she'll help me with all my troubles in writing.

Either that, or mentally slap me for crying so stinkin' much.

Please everyone. And thank you, thank you, thank you.

Bless you all.

May Angels Lead Her In.

In memory if Shannon Fortier, My best, best friend. I dedicate all my love and stories to her…

RIP Shannon. I love you.


End file.
